Yesterday Is The Past
by Leigh08
Summary: After being the wild child for too long Bella has the chance to start again and find out what true friends are. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm moving to Forks to live with my dad, leaving behind all the bad memories in Phoenix. Charlie was easy to live with, he didn't really care about what I got up to, just as long as I was safe. If only he knew what I got up to back in Phoenix.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella. It wasn't entirely my decision to move to Forks, but hey a chance at a new start who am I to complain?

You see back in Phoenix, I was a part of the 'it' crowd, I had the nice car, the hottest boyfriend and the usual suck up fake friends, but they made me who I am and I'm thankful for that. I'm strong, independent and won't take any crap from anyone. Although being like this got me thrown out of school.

*Flashback*

I was coming out of detention for the third time this week, it wasn't my fault if I didn't do Mr Evans homework, I had places to be! I saw my best friend Angela run up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Omg Bella I just saw Tanya sniffing around Jacob, you have to go do something."

Tanya and I were huge enemies and Angela knew just how much I loved having an excuse to have a go at her.

But thinking she can hook up with my boyfriend? Boy was she wrong, and I was gonna make her see sense.

I marched out to the basketball court where I knew Jacob would be, he's the best player in the school and going out with me just made me the most wanted girl in school.

I saw Jacob standing with a few of his friends off the team, with that piece of vermin desperately clinging to him. Jacob obviously didn't want anything to do with her, but she just wouldn't take her hands off him!

"Oh Jacob you have such huge muscles! I like a man who works out." Urgh, what a total bitch to even think she stands a chance. She's only going after him because she knows how much it'll wind me up.

"Excuse me, Tanya, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, looking straight into those deceiving blue eyes. She ran her hand through her sad excuse for hair. She clearly had been using too much hair dye, her hair was starting to thin and you could see the extensions.

"Oh Bella, well look what just got washed up. Jacob here was just telling me how I was his favourite cheerleader." She flicked her hair and flirtatiously blinked at Jacob.

"Yeah right the only favourite thing you are too anyone is a picture on a dartboard." Everyone laughed while Tanya slung her arms around Jacobs's neck.

"Jacob she's being mean to me, tell me why are you still with her?"

My mouth dropped at what Jacob said next "You know what Tanya I think you're right, Bella there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Jacob what are you talking about?" How can he think she is right?!

"Well the thing is me and Tanya have been seeing each other for the past two weeks. You and I just don't have that spark anymore." He reached Tanya and pulled her close to him and kissed her full on the lips...right in front of me. Was that his way of breaking up with me?

My blood was boiling, how could Jacob cheat on me with that cheap tart?! I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Awww has Bella gone all quiet? That's a first you usually have something to say. Just face it, I won and you lost. Jacob wants me, he's never wanted you, he said so himself."

"Sorry Bells but we never had anything serious did we? I mean it was fun while it lasted but Tanya pleases me so much better that you ever did." The crowd that had gathered let out a low 'oooh'.

I couldn't take any more, my hands curled into fists and I had a sudden rush of adrenaline. I ran forward and threw the hardest punch I could master at Jacob's face. I heard a crunch and just prayed that I gave him some good damage. He stumbled back a few steps and let out a loud moan.

"Omg Bella you stupid bitch you broke my boyfriends' nose!" Tanya had it all coming to her. I punched her with the same amount of force and watched her fall to the floor. My hand throbbed as I saw blood on my knuckles.

Tanya ran away with the rest of her snotty friends, I didn't look to see what Jacob done, I just ran away to my car and broke down into tears.

How could Jacob do this to me? I thought I loved him but just because I wasn't ready to go all the way with him he decided to settle for that skank. I cried all the way home, I didn't know what to do, the only good friend I had was Angela. She is the only person I can trust.

*Present Day*

Angela was the only friend that I could talk to after that incident, after the breakup suddenly my "friends" didn't want anything to do with me but they decided to hang around Tanya instead. She took my boyfriend, my friends and reputation.

After having such a bad record of attendance and behaviour and then punching two fellow students in the face I got thrown out of school and now I had Angela taken away from me too.

My mother thought that it would be better if I came to live with my dad, Charlie. I weren't gonna argue with the woman, I had no friends left and nothing better to do in Phoenix, maybe Forks would be the start of a whole new journey for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ggrr 7:00am on a Monday morning, this was not good. I hopped out of bed and took a look in the mirror. I'm not being vein or anything but I do have a great body and good looks. My hair is smooth and brunette, not like that cheap fake blonde. I'm slim and my skin is flawless, I done some cheerleading but not much, just enough to hang out with Jacob whenever I could, that memory hurt. Back in Phoenix I could get any boy I wanted. Hopefully Forks High School had a good choice of potential boyfriends. I know I should stay away from them after what Jacob done to me, but hey I'm a girl and I got needs.

Great, it was raining which meant I had to dress warmly. I decided to thrown on black skinny jeans with scarlet red flats and a red long sleeved v-neck top. I added some accessories such as a gemstone necklace and a glittery belt. I put on some light makeup and curled the ends of my hair. Ready to go I headed downstairs and grabbed some breakfast.

Charlie left a note wishing me luck on my first day he had already left for work to the police station. I suppose I could use this to my advantage, having the house empty most of the time seemed like a good thing.

I hopped into my new car that Charlie had got me as a welcome home present. It was a red Honda FCX Clarity. **(Pic on profile)** Oh how grateful I am. Of course mom filled him in on what I was like and why I got thrown out of school. He weren't too pleases but decided that I just needed to grow up.

I arrived at school and headed straight to the office to collect my timetable. Standing there reading it and a girl with short spiky hair bounced up towards me.

"Hey you must be the new girl Bella right? You're dad mentioned that you were coming and you prefer to be called Bella. I'm Alice by the way I know we are going to be great friends."

"Umm..hi Alice nice to meet you." She seemed friendly enough and who was I to turn away the first person who wanted to be my friend?

"You have to come meet the rest of my family you are going to love each other I know it."

Before I had a chance to say anything she dragged me off to where another girl and 3 boys were sitting at a bench under a shelter.

"Hey guys this is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter, you remember him talking to Carlisle about her?"

They all looked up and said hi, each one of them looked beautiful, better than the other kids I've seen around here. They must be loaded.

The first boy was called Jasper, he had blondish hair and wrapped his arm around Alice, they were dating and they really made a cute couple. The other girl Rosalie had long blonde hair, though was nothing like Tanya it was all natural, she looked like she was a model. Sitting next to her was a guy who looked like weight lifter who called himself Emmett. He and Rosalie were dating too.

He stood up and gave me a big bear hug that left me out of breath. They all laughed but I heard a bell like chuckle stand out over them all. I looked over to the person who made it.

"And this is Edward."

He turned to me and cutely said "Hi". I just stood there and stared at his features, he was amazingly beautiful, more than the rest of the gang which was hard to beat. His bronze hair was messy like he just got out bed, his cheek bones looked like they had been carved like a sculpture, he was tall and had amazing muscles, though nothing like Emmett's. And then I looked into his eyes, they were the most incredible shade of green I have even seen and easily captivated me.

I must have been staring longer than I thought as I felt Alice nudge me. I reluctantly tore away from his gaze and blushed a deep red. No other boy has made me act like this. Alice giggled and sat down on Jaspers lap. I found out that they were all living together with Esme and Dr Carlisle Cullen. Emmett, Alice and Edward were brothers and sister, and Rosalie and Jasper was brother and sister. They were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme when they were very little.

"So Bella you got English first you're with me and Emmett." Said Rosalie reading my timetable.

"Oh cool yeah at least I'm with someone I know." Hopefully I'll have some classes with Edward there.

"Well you've got all you're classes with at least one of us so you'll never be on your own." Chirped Alice. She had such a pixie like voice to go with her look.

"Hey Alice we gotta head to Spanish, see you later Bella."

"Yeah see you Jasper." I'm really starting like this group, I'm so glad they accepted me so quickly.

Rosalie and Emmett starting walking towards English and I was right behind them when Edward had called me. I could see the English room straight ahead so I told Rose and Em I'd see them in there.

"Hey Bella we got Biology together last, would you like me to save you a seat?"

Once again his eyes pulled me in, I quickly snapped out of it before I could make a fool of myself.

"Umm...y-yeah thanks..that'd be g-great.." Oh nice move Bella. And since when did I start to stutter? Damn I've only known him for like 10 minutes.

"But I'll see you at lunch first. Catch you later Bella." He winked and gave me a crooked smile before turning and walking away. I Bella Swan now officially have a crush on Edward Cullen.

I just stood there for a minute watching him walk away. I have got to get to know him more.

I rushed off the English and was told to sit next to a boy who had a baby like face and blonde hair.

"Hi I'm Mike, you're Bella right? That's a nice top you're wearing." Seriously is he trying to flirt with me?

"Yeah thanks Mike." I directed my attention to the front of the class hoping he got the message from my short reply. I could see his eyes trying to discretely travel to my chest, urgh what a perv. At the end of the lesson I turned to him before he could leave.

"Mike just to point out to you that if you try to stare at my chest again I will make sure that you won't be able to go to the bathroom without being in constant pain for at least a week." I said this in my sweetest voice and marched out of the room.

"Omg Bella that was amazing what you just said to Newton, he is a total perv he's always like that." Giggled Rose pulling Emmett with her.

"Yeah Bella I've never seen him look that scared before, I'm so glad you were the one to tell him to back off." Boomed Emmett in such a loud voice it startled me.

"Well someone had to but I wouldn't mind actually doing what I said." I needed to let off some steam, but I had to be on my best behaviour if I wanted to stay here.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll have your chance and I'll be happy to help." Wow one punch from Emmett and I'm sure I won't have anything to worry about.

After constant stares and boring lessons I made my way to the canteen. I was walking with Alice and Rosalie and saw Edward sitting at a table with his food. I grabbed a sandwich and some water and sat down next to Edward.

"Hey Edward what's up?" I thought I'd just be casual for now.

"Hey Bella, nothing much how about you? You liking Forks yet?" His voice was like he was singing to me.

"Yeah it's not too bad, except for the weather, I'm not liking all this rain I really miss the sun."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." He smiled that crooked grin at me once again.

I smiled back and nibbled on my sandwich and saw the rest of the gang sit down.

"Hey Bella Mike doesn't seem to take no for an answer he's staring at you again." I looked to where Rose had nodded to and saw Mike just as she said. I was going to have to do something about this.

"Umm..guys I'll be right back I just gotta go say something to him." I got up and sexily walked over to Mike. His eyes widened at me and he got up to greet me.

"Hey Mike" I pulled him by the collar and whispered in his ear "Meet me at the bleachers straight after school." I winked at him and went to sit back down.

"Wow what did you say to him he looks like he just won the lottery?" Questioned Jasper, amazed like the others.

"I told him earlier that I'd hurt him he didn't stop staring at my chest, so that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Nice move Bella." Giggled Alice.

"Bella if that boy is bothering you why don't you let me or Emmett deal with him. I don't want him hurting you." Chimed Edward quietly next to me. It was so nice that he wanted to look out for me.

"Don't worry Edward I can look after myself, you don't know the real reason why I'm here do you?"

"No Charlie didn't say, just that you got fed up with living in Phoenix." Wow he really didn't tell them? Suppose he didn't want people to know how much of a wild child I was.

"Well that can keep for another time, right now I'm really looking forward to seeing Mike squirm." I couldn't wait to see his face when I hit him where it hurts. Everyone looked confused desperate to know what I meant by the reason I'm here.

The bell went and they went off in their own direction leaving me and Edward alone. I really liked Edward even if it has only been a day. I just hoped he liked me too.

"Come on Bella we better get to class, there's an empty seat next to me you can have that if you like?" He stretched out his hand to pull me up. I accepted and felt a rush of electricity run through me, it was amazing. I'm not sure whether he felt it too but he quickly let go so I'm guessing he did.

When we got to class I took the seat next to him like he said and gave him a cute smile. The teacher Mr Mason gave out a work sheet for us to work on during the lesson, not to bad for my first day.

"So Bella are you going to tell me why you are here in Forks?" Edward turned to me and waited for my story. Now was as good as ever I suppose.

"Well, back in Phoenix I wasn't the average well behaved teen, I got in a lot of trouble and let's just say that I blew it." Edward looked shocked but he nodded for me to proceed.

"I was involved with the wrong crowd, I went out a lot up to no good, like drinking and partying. But then I starting dating Jacob and I thought everything was perfect." I saw Edward flinch when I mentioned Jacob.

"My reputation at school was that I was the most popular girl with the best boyfriend and everything I wanted. And it was like that for a long time. He was the best player on the basket ball team. I had everything I wanted, but I liked being the bad girl too. My mom found out about the partying, she caught me trying to sneak it at 6 am one morning, the look on her face was so funny." I giggled at the thought of my mom's face, she always thought I was the good little girl that could do no wrong. Edward smiled too.

"Anyway a girl like me always has an enemy. Mine was Tanya, the worst bitch I have ever come across, and I have met a few believe me. She was always flirting with Jacob and tried her best to split us up. One day it worked. I confronted her in front of everyone but it backfired. Jacob told me that they had been seeing each other for a while behind my back, all because I wouldn't give in to his needs." I cringed when I said that, and Edward had a face of thunder.

"So he broke up with you for the person you hated most because you wouldn't sleep with him?" He said angrily.

"Yeah pretty much. And once he said that he and Tanya just laughed and kissed in front of me. I couldn't take any more of it, I thought I loved him and he just threw it all back in my face. I punched him and broke his nose, I punched Tanya too, I didn't care what was going to happen to me, I knew I was on my last chance but he totally humiliated me, I couldn't stand there and do nothing." I had to fight back tears as I was saying this. I had just opened up and told Edward everything, it felt ok with him though. I felt like I could trust him.

"So then I got thrown out of school and now I'm living with Charlie. But it could be worse, I could still be back there and having to face them every day." God I was so thankful that I weren't.

"Don't worry Bella he obviously wasn't worth anything. You've got new friends now and we'll all be here to look out for you."

"Thanks Edward that means a lot to me. There was only one person back home I could trust, now I got you guys." We grinned at each other.

"Are you still gonna see Mike after school?"

"Hell yeah that boy needs to be taught a lesson and I'm just the girl to teach him!" And now I have my chance of some fun!

"Ok well would you mind if I stayed close just in case something happens?" aww he's so sweet.

"Of course I'm sure you'll get a laugh out of it anyway." We finished our worksheets and chatted about random things, getting to know each other better. We also exchanged phone numbers, this made my day! I felt a huge weight off my shoulders now that I'd told Edward about my life back in Phoenix. I felt he could understand me more too.

After biology Edward and I headed to the bleachers where I told Mike to meet me. Edward, Rose, Alice, Em and Jasper followed and hid so that Mike couldn't see them.

Mike turned up with a huge grin on his face eager to get it on which we all knew that was what he thought I had planned.

"Hey babe, didn't think you were gonna show." He grinned and once again began to stare at my chest. I've had enough of this boy! I gripped his shoulders as he wen't to lean into me and I kicked him with my knee hard in the groin. He let out a loud yelp and fell to the floor cradling his manhood.

"Don't ever come near me again!" I shouted at him.

I heared the guys laughing and came out from where they were hiding.

"Bella that was amazing!"

"Nice move Bells!"

It felt soo good to do that, being a bad girl was the only thing I missed from home and even here I could get to be that person every now and then.

We left really quickly and burst out laughing when we got to our cars.

"Well Bella looks like you were right after all. You can take care of yourself." Chuckled Edward, his laugh was amazing.

It had been 2 months and from that first week we hung out with each other almost all the time. It was nice to have people in my life I could trust and care for and Edward and I had became best friends really quickly.

We all agreed that this coming Friday night I was to sleep over at their house. I finally found what true friends were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything had been amazing and Friday had soon come. I couldn't wait to hang out with the gang, we hadn't seen much of each other after school for about a week due to lots of revision. Yes I was actually studying and this surprised Charlie a lot. I needed to see Edward , he made my knees go weak every time he said my name or held out his hand to help me from my seat. I truly hoped that he felt the same way about me. Tonight I was going to be sleeping at the Cullen's' house and to be honest I haven't felt this excited in a long time.

I got ready for school and seeing as it was sunny I threw on a blue dress **(pic on profile)** and black leggins and black flats. On top I wore a thin black cardigan. For once Charlie was actually home in the morning.

"Morning Bells, you staying over at the Cullen's tonight?"

"Yep can't wait, I should be home sometime tomorrow afternoon, depends how late we stay up."

"Okay well you have fun, nice to see that you've got some real friends now." He hated my old "friends" back in Phoenix. He thinks that they led me astray, I do have a mind of my own you know I chose to do what I got up to.

"Yeah they feel like my family I'm so happy I came here." I said truthfully.

"So am I. Well gotta be going you don't want to be late now. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I headed off to school.

I parked next to the shiny silver Volvo that belonged to Edward. He loved that car so much he went mad when Emmett spilled some juice on it. I chuckled at the thought and jumped when a knock on the window startled me. I got out and Emmett pulled me into that big bear hug of his.

"Bella so nice to see you today! Tonight is going to be sooo much fun!!" He finally released me and I stumbled back only to fall into two strong arms.

"Woah watch you don't fall Bella, not that I mind having you in my arms." I blushed at Edwards comment. God that boy doesn't know what he does to me! He slung his arm around my shoulders, something that became regular between us now, and walked me to a bench where we sat together. Alice and Rosalie were at the canteen getting their coffee fix while Jasper and Emmett hung around their cars having a staring contest.

"So Edward what do you think is going to happen tonight?"

"Well I know Alice has a movie or two lined up, and yes one being horror." I made a face a buried it in Edward's shoulder. He knows how much I hate scary films even if I am a toughie. He chuckled and smoothed my hair.

"Also we'll be going in to the pool for a muck around so don't forget your costume or you may have to swim in your pyjamas." I liked the idea of this.

"Well I guess it's not that bad. I mean I can always hide my head behind a pillow."

"You won't need a pillow, I'll be there for you, promise." I lifted my head and gave him a wide smile. He smiled back and then I realised how close our faces were. I could feel his breathe on my lips I wanted to kiss him so badly. Just as I seen him lean in towards me the bell and rang and we both jumped up. Perfect timing.

Edward coughed and put his arm back around my shoulder. "Well we better get to class." I knew he wanted it as much as I did, maybe tonight we may get our chance.

"By the way did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He looked down at me and gave me my crooked smile that I had claimed. I shook my head smiling.

"Well you do, you look stunning, Alice will be proud." Alice was a huuuuge shopaholic and her love for me had exploded when she saw my closet.

I blushed at his comment and thanked him then we went our separate ways and I met up with Alice in Maths.

"Sooooo...tell me what went on with you and Edward this morning."

"Omg you saw that?" Sneaky little pixie.

"Yeah I went to go get you but I saw that you were caught up in a little something. Why didn't you kiss?!" She shouted so loud everyone in the class turned to stare. Thankfully the teacher hadn't came in yet.

I whispered "Well we were about to but then the bell went and kinda ruined the moment." I let out a big sigh and rested my head on the desk. My words came out muffled I'm surprised she heard. "I like him so much Alice I've never felt this way before, not even about Jacob." I let the rest of the gang know about my past in my first week, I didn't want to keep any secrets from them.

"Don't worry Bella I know for a fact he feels the same way." She rubbed a soothing hand on my back "Just tell him, in fact tell him tonight. It's killing me that you're not together yet!"

"How do you know that he feels the same way?"

"It's obvious. Every time you're together his face lights up, he always holds you close like he's protecting you and I swear he growled when Mike walked passed yesterday." I laughed and sat back up. It gave me butterflies hearing that.

"Well I think he wanted to kiss me earlier, so I guess I'll just see how things plan out."

*Later on that day*

I was heading to my car with my arms linked with Rose and Alice, no way would I have done this in Phoenix. I said goodbye to them both and got in my car but as I closed my door Edward had blocked it with his arm.

"You gonna go without saying goodbye?" He poked his head in the car near my face and gave me that crooked smile.

"Hey, well goodbye." I laughed. "I'll be over in about an hour that ok?"

"Yeah that's ok, would you mind if I pick you up actually? Get me the out of the house while Alice will be going crazy arranging things. I'll drop my things off at home then come back for you."

"Sounds great. And by the looks of it Alice is super excited so I wouldn't mind harbouring you for a while." Alice was in the car with Jasper bouncing on her seat. Jasper looked exhausted after running around after her all day. He's gonna need all the caffeine he can get.

"Cool I'll see you later then." And with that he swiftly kissed my cheek and left. My face grew hot and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

I pulled up at my house and ran inside to pack my bag. Edward said to remember my swimming costume so I pulled out my royal blue bikini that had shorts.

I changed into brown 3 quarter trousers and a tight white top with white flats and left my hair as it was. I packed all the necessities and went down stairs where I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it and saw Edward standing there dressed in a grey t-shirt that hugged is body perfectly and black pants.

"Hey Edward come on in, you want a smoothie? My treat!" I asked him excitedly, I made awesome smoothies.

"Absolutely! Anything to avoid Alice for a while longer." He laughed and followed me to the kitchen. Wow Alice really gets excited for these things. I made two smoothies and sat down next to Edward so our elbows were touching.

"This is great, you should make me some more often."

"Well then you'll have to come around here more often." I teased back

"Sounds good to me, I love spending time with you." I blushed and couldn't hide it from him.

"Your blush is cute you shouldn't hide it." He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek. I involuntarily leaned forward so I could feel his breathe hit my face. I need to tell him how I feel, if he's about to kiss me then I need to say something now.

"Edward I-" the door opened and we immediately broke apart. Charlie had walked into the kitchen to find us two sitting there awkward. Damn that man I thought he weren't off shift until tonight.

"Hey kids what you still doing here I thought you'd be at the sleepover by now."

"We were just about to leave but I made a smoothie first. Anyway dad what are you doing home so early?" I could feel Edward shift in his seat.

"Well one of the boys took over, said I was working too much." He kicked off his boots and reached for a beer in the fridge.

"Right well I think that's our cue to go." I told Edward and stood up. He grabbed my bag for me and we headed to the car saying goodbye to Charlie. We didn't speak of what almost happened twice already today.

We got to his house and as soon as we got through the door we were tackled to the ground by Emmett and Alice.

"Emmett Cullen you give that back right now!!" Alice was sitting on top of Emmett, who was lying on the floor, reaching for his hands. Edward gave me a confused look which I mirrored and he helped me up.

"No way pixie you shouldn't have turned off my game!!" How she got him on the floor is a mystery, they were so opposite in sizes!

"I only did it because you wouldn't help me with carrying the camp beds from the attic! You're the strongest!" Emmett just smiled and kept his hands close around what he held.

"If you don't give me it back right now I'll tell Rosalie what I found in your gym bag!"

"You wouldn't?!"

"Oh yes I will and don't you think for one second that I wouldn't!"

"Fine...here. " He handed her her brand new credit card that she had for her birthday a few weeks ago. I've never seen one person spend so much on designer clothes. It was her most prized possession.

By now me Edward and Jasper were all laughing at the scenario and then Rose came.

"What did you find in Emmett's gym bag?"

"Your favourite bra." Alice said so innocently as she flicked Emmett on the head and strolled off.

"Emmett Cullen what were you doing with my bra?!"

We did not want to stick around for when Rose was mad so we all ran after Alice.

"Alice can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure Bella what is it?" I made sure we were out of the way so no one could here.

"We almost kissed again, and I was about to tell him how I felt but then my dad walked in."

"oh no Bella I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too. You know what I'm just gonna wait for the right moment and then kiss him if I have to, I'm not gonna have any more disruptions."

"That's the spirit. Now come on go get changed we're gonna go in the pool!" She kissed my cheek and ran up stairs to change. I went out to the pool as I could hear Jasper laughing. He and Edward were having fun in the pool, splashing each other. It's nice to see Edward have so much fun. Just as I was about to turn around and go change, Emmett came out of nowhere, carrying Rose and jumped in the pool. He made a huge splash and soaked me from head to toe. I stood there shocked and Emmett was laughing hard.

"OMG Bella!" Alice came running up to me. "Your top has gone see through I told you to go get changed." I looked down and she was right, my blue lacy bra was visible through my now wet shirt. I looked back up and Edward was just standing in the pool staring at my chest.

"Woo hoo go Bella!" Emmett found it hilarious of course and so Rose smacked him on the head.

"Eddie boy there can't stop staring and you smack me?" Edward coughed and returned to pushing Jasper in the water.

"Umm..I'll just go get changed." I don't think my face could get any redder. I sprinted into Alice's room and changed into my bikini and got back to the pool.

I got into the water and swam over to Rose. "That was so embarrassing Rose, I mean Edward saw my bra!"

"Calm down honey you know he liked it." She winked and chased after Emmett. I mentally cursed and turned around to see Edward right in front of me.

"Edward..hi, having fun?" I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Yeah lots. You looked kinda funny earlier though, the look on your face was priceless." He tried not to smile and inched forward to me.

"Well I didn't think it was funny, my top went completely see through."

"Yeah..well ..I thought you looked cute." He really thought I looked cute? At this point Emmett, Rose and Jasper were running into the house as Alice had made some cookies. Neither I nor Edward had moved.

"Cute? Really?" I teased.

"Yeah, really? You don't know how crazy you drive me." He put his hands by either side of my head on the pool wall so I was trapped by him.

"What do you mean by I drive you crazy?"

"Bella" He leaned in so he could stare deeply into my eyes. "Every time I'm with you make my heart beat twice as fast. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world as I've got the most beautiful and smart and funny best friend. You mean so much to me Bella and I want us to be more than friends, but I'm too scared to lose you if you don't feel the same way back."

After saying that I gave him the biggest smile I could master and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed a little shocked but happy.

"Edward, do you really feel that way about me?" I asked softly.

"Of course, I thought I've made that really obvious." As Alice had pointed out, but I really couldn't tell I just thought he was being friendly.

"Well you must be blind too if you can't see that I feel exactly the same."

His eyes widened and my favourite crooked grin appeared. "You do?"

"Absolutely." I then leaned in and saw him close his eyes as I then did. He met me half way and our lips gently touched, moulding into one another. My heart must have been working on overdrive, this was the best feeling of my life. He had his hands on my hips as we kissed slowly and sweetly making the moment last.

I reluctantly pulled away and we leaned our foreheads on each other.

"I've been waiting since I first met you to do that, but I always thought that you just wanted me as a friend. "

"No, I like this way better." He leaned in and kissed me again, this time with a bit more passion.

"So Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I immediately replied with my answer.

"Yes!" We laughed and kissed again until something hit my head. I looked up and saw the whole gang standing by the pool wearing huge grins and Emmett standing behind us holding a beach ball that he continued to drop on my head.

"Finally!" Alice shouted and Emmett was still bouncing the ball on my head. I turned around releasing myself from Edward's grasp and grabbed Emmett's leg. I pulled him flying into the pool while he let out a loud girly scream. I quickly jumped out and saw Edward coming with me while Emmett came up for air.

We ran over to where the others were standing with wide grins on their faces.

"It's about time you guys hooked up!" Rosalie laughed and she and Alice gave us both a hug while Jasper helped Emmett out of the pool. He could be a big baby sometimes.

I turned to Edward and he was giving me my favourite smile. "So, I guess I have a question to ask you."

"You do?"

"Yeah....Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered so tenderly in my ear.

I blushed and stared longingly into his eyes, of course I would love to be his girlfriend, what sane girl wouldn't?!

"Yes, absolutely." Edward leant down to me and gently placed his lips against mine. Kissing Edward was the best feeling in the world. My life suddenly felt right, I had the best friends and the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

**:) please review! **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were all sat in the living room where Emmett began to shout out a list of movies. I really hoped that they would be nice and not put on a scary one. Me and Edward were cuddled up on the sofa and he was holding me really close.

"How about Godzilla?"

"Seriously Emmett, pick something worth watching!" Jasper threw a muffin at his head where he gladly shoved it in his mouth.

"Titanic?" It was hard to understand while he was chewing.

"Oooh yes! That's one of my favourites!" Obviously Alice would go with this. I don't think I would be able to hold myself from crying if we did watch it. I really didn't want Edward to see me cry.

"Nah too soppy we need a good horror one, that's what sleepovers are all about." Rosalie said this knowing I would get freaked out, she made me watch one last week and I couldn't sleep for a few days. I gave her my evil eyes.

"Okay then what about The Unborn? Pleeeease say yes!" Everyone agreed while I just sunk lower in my seat and picked up a pillow.

"Hey it's okay, remember what I said you don't need some pillow you got me for that." Edward took the pillow off me and hugged me closer to him. I took in his scent and wrapped an arm around his waist.

To make things worse Emmett knocked the lights off and made a ghouly sound to which Rose shrieked and hit him on the head.

The movie began and already I was holding on to Edward for dear life. Give me a motorcycle ride with no helmet or a fight with that skank Tanya any day....but a horror movie?!

Edward leant down to whisper seductively in my ear "Don't worry Bella it's ok, I've got you. If you want I can distract you." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh and what do you have in mind?"

"I can think of a few things.." He leant down and kissed me like I've never been kissed before. His warm lips moulded perfectly on to mine and I responded just as eagerly. We started off slow and then when I felt his tongue brush my lip I granted him entrance and it took off into a full on make out session, forgetting the movie and the other people in the room. Thank god it was pitch black.

As soon as I felt Edward playing with the hem of my shirt, the TV knocked off. We looked up to see why the film was turned off but obviously couldn't see.

"Oh my god why has the movie gone off?!" I recognized Emmett's voice closest to us. I clutched onto Edward scared, but pretty bummed that it interrupted us.

"Everything has gone off there must be a power cut." Jasper got out his phone and flashed the torch on it around the room. We all followed and pulled out our phones lucky they were all in our pockets.

"Okay Jasper and Emmett you go to the basement and see if you can fix the power box, me and Rose will go get some candles and Bella and Edward...look for some torches."

Everyone went in their ordered directions and Edward pulled me into the kitchen to go look for a torch.

"I can't believe the power cut and while we were watching a horror movie too." I hung on to Edward with both my hands as he began to rummage through a few draws until he pulled out 3 torches.

"Yeah what are the chances, but at least we can pick up where we left off until the others come back."

"I like the sound of that." I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face towards mine. His kisses took the breath out of me. He held onto my hips and lightly drew circles under my top. All of a sudden he lifted me up and sat me upon the kitchen counter and walked in between my legs. My breath hitched. No one has ever made me feel this way before.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed along my jaw. Things were getting pretty heated and I knew if we continued I wouldn't want to stop.

"Edward...hold up.." He pulled back and shone the torch at my face so I had to close my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He held the torch back so we could see each other.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just I don't want us to get carried away, while we're in the kitchen and the lights could come back on any moment and we could get caught." That would be embarrassing.

"Oh..yeah...I see you're point." He pulled me down and hugged me close. "But we can continue this later, right?"

"Most definitely." We laughed and walked off to find the others.

"AARRGGGHHH!! Boys we will sooooo get you back for that!!" We rushed off to the top of the basement stairs to see Rose and Alice shaking and shouting at Emmett and Jasper.

"What's wrong you sounded like someone got murdered?" Edward chuckled.

"They are whats wrong! And they are very lucky we didn't murder them!!" Alice shrieked and marched off to the living room.

"These idiots here thought it would be funny to jump out at us wearing last year's Halloween masks. So watch out boys we're gonna get you when you least expect it." They both gulped and looked at each other.

"Well you two deserve it. At least Edward will never do anything like that to me."

"Nope I won't." He kissed me full on the lips.

"Dude you've got it bad. Seriously." I swear Edward growled to that.

"So what's happening with the power?" I really didn't like being in the dark especially if Emmett is up to his tricks.

"Well it was nothing to do with our power box so I gave some friends a ring and they said it's a blackout in town so all we can do is wait til it comes back on."

"Great what are we gonna do til then?"

"Well I think I better go make it up to Rosie..." Emmett's face turned into a grin and he grabbed a torch off Edward and raced off to find Rosalie.

"Ew I'd rather not know what he has planned." I groaned. They weren't exactly the quietest.

"Yeah me too, but not as Emmett is, unless she wants to that is." He also grabbed a torch and ran after Alice.

"Well I know I haven't got anything to apologise for but I do think we have some unfinished business." That was all it took and I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him sweetly. He laughed at my enthusiasm and backed us into the wall. We had only been together for a few hours but I guess we were making up for lost time.

After one hell of a make out session we went to the living room and sat on the sofa. Alice and Rose were whispering to each other holding a torch up to their faces, I could see that Rose's hair looked a little messed up – Emmett must have apologised really well.

"Bella come over here we need your help." Edward sighed and kissed my head. I went to sit by the girls and they filled me in.

"Okay well you know we need to get back at the boys for that little trick they did earlier. Well we've come up with a plan but you gotta help us." Alice whispered eagerly.

"Okay I'm in but we're leaving Edward out of this right? He didn't do anything." I didn't want to play a trick on him for nothing.

"Fine, but he might as well help too then. Edward get here." With a huff Edward made it look like such a huge effort to shift from the sofa to us.

"Whatever you're planning I want something out of it."

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"Me and Bella don't get to go the ballet with you Friday." Haaaa yes go Edward! Rose and Alice had been planning on going to see the ballet in Port Angeles this Friday and dragging us lot with them. We didn't want to go but they were so excited we couldn't say no. But now Edward can get us out of it and Emmet and Jasper can suffer!

"Oooh you drive a hard bargain Cullen, but fine, deal." They shook on it and I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it to say thanks.

After some time coming up with the perfect plan to get back Emmett and Jasper we each went our separate ways to do so. Alice and I went into Emmett's bedroom, Rose went to the basement and Edward sat in the attic, there was a door on the ceiling which had a ladder but he pulled it up with him.

We heard the boys laughing in kitchen and they were coming up stairs to look for up.

I was lying down under Emmett's bed and Alice was stood by the window, thankfully they wouldn't see us.

"Eww Alice can you smell that?" Something really stank down here.

"Oh that's probably some leftover food, Rose sometimes makes him snacks but he's not too fond of her cooking so he leaves them under the bed."

"That's disgusting! I think my knee is resting on something gooey!" I could feel the softness. I'm going to have to get rid of these jeans!

"Right, you know the plan. As the boys come up here to look for us we touch their legs just to scare them a bit. Then I'll shake the blinds and you hit the fan on." The fan was battery powered and I held in my hand ready to use on them.

"Once they get freaked they'll run out to the stair case and then Edward will drop the scarecrow on to them and spray them with some party foam. Hopefully they'll run downstairs and we'll herd them into the basement ready for Rose to play her part." I loved this idea, I came up with the idea of Edward up the attic but the rest was all Alice.

"Oh and don't forget to cackle!" She was really in to this.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh just down the hall and prepared myself. From the bit of moonlight I could see their feet right in front of the bed.

"Hey any of you in here? Though why you would be in my room would be strange."

"They can't be here they must be in Alice's room, you know what she's like when she gets excited, maybe they're playing a game. In that case I want to stay away for a bit she's just too hyper. I really need to keep her off the sweets." Jasper laughed. I had to hold in a giggle and I swear I could hear Alice growl, just like Edward. Must be a sibling thing.

"You hear something?" Emmett paused and turned. "Naah must be the wind." Dang that was lucky.

I flicked the switch on the fan and held it out towards their legs. Luckily they were wearing long shorts so they would get a better feel of the cool air.

"OMG you feel that?!" Emmett shrieked and jumped towards Jasper. I stretched out and tickled their legs really lightly so they wouldn't recognize it's my hands, at the same time Alice shook the blinds really hard so they made a noise too. We began to cackle like two old witches and that just freaked them out.

"ARRGGHH RUN!" Jasper yelled. They ran out of the room and Alice and I leapt up and laughed. We ran out to the hall way to see Edwards part of the plan.

Again with the help of the moon light I could see a bit of Edward's arm reach down and spray the foam all over them. They desperately clutched on to one another and screamed like two girls. Following that, Edward dangled the scarecrow in front of them and so Alice ran forward and grabbed it and began to chase them with it.

Their high pitched screaming filled the air and they had their arms locked with each other. I swear it was the funniest sight I've ever seen.

Edward jumped down so I ran to him and gave him a quick kiss. We couldn't stop laughing at the sight. "You were so good, I think that they may be traumatised." I told him.

"Let's hope so. Come on we need to see Rose's part." He grabbed my hand and we ran down stairs following the girly screams.

"Edward!! Alice!! ANYONE?! HEELLPPP!!!" We were laughing so much it was hard to run properly. Alice was still holding the scarecrow chasing them with it. She got them to go to the basement and they burst through the door.

We stopped at the top and looked down. Rose had put a Scream mask on and shone the torch to her face. She screamed out a deep horrifying howl and dove towards them. They continued to scream and Alice threw the scarecrow on them and shone the torch around, so Edward did the same.

Everything was quiet and we seen Emmett on the floor, passed out and Jasper shaking in the corner. All of a sudden the lights came back on.

"You guys that was amazing I could hear them screaming from all the way down here!" Rosalie said whilst trying to control her laughter.

"OMG you lot planned that?" Jasper jumped up and straightened out his top trying to look brave.

"Yep and it was the best plan I've ever came up with. That's what you get for messing with us." Alice hugged him to calm him down and they left the basement.

"Aww Emmett my poor baby! Edward help me get it up." Rose leant over a fainted Emmett and kissed his cheek.

"No way, have you seen how big he is? I'll just go get some water." Edward ran off to get him water. I couldn't believe that he actually passed out.

Edward came back with a bowl of water in his hands. Must take a lot to wake him up. He crouched over Emmett and lifted his hand to his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just want to slap him first, might as well get some fun out of it." Edward slapped Emmett across the face hoping it would wake him up but it just left a red mark.

"Edward! Just tip the water on him and stop beating up my boyfriend!" He chuckled and poured the bowl full of water over Emmett.

"ROSE HELP I'M GONNA DIE!" He screamed and sat up hugging Rose. We all burst out laughing while he sat there in shock. After a lot of convincing Emmett finally understood that it was us just playing a joke.

After a long day we decided to call it a night. We all slept in Alice's room as it was the biggest. I lay between Alice and Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist to snuggle against me. Everyone else was sleeping, I could tell by their steady breathing and Emmett's snoring.

"Goodnight Bella." I turned ova so I was face to face with Edward and kissed him lightly.

"Goodnight Edward thanks for a perfect day."

"You're most certainly welcome." He kissed me and rested his head in the crook of my neck and I held him closer. The perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

**sorry for taking ages to update I just finished my exams :)**

**please review hope you like this! more soon.**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for those who reviewed and added me to the update alert :)**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Today was finally the end of the school term. Since three weeks ago when Edward asked me to be his girlfriend we were practically joined at the hip. Some people say that spending too much time together can get boring but for me and Edward it was like breathing, we constantly needed each other.

I still hated the fact of getting up for school. In phoenix I didn't mind it as it was always sunny and hot which automatically put you in a good mood. But here I just want to stay in the comfort of my bed and ignore the cold and rain.

I could hear my phone ringing but didn't have the energy to answer it so let it ring. I wonder if I could stay home today, what with it being the last day of term we can't be actually learning anything. But I would miss Edward. Though I could just sleep until noon and then by the time I get things done I can go over and see him. Yup, today I am going to stay in bed and not worry about anything.

Just as I was about to drift into a blissful sleep I could hear my phone shrieking once again by my head. Groaning I reached and answered it.

"What?!" Boy I was not happy about being disturbed.

"Hey chill out, where are you I rang earlier but you didn't answer." Once I heard the velvet voice I love to hear I immediately relaxed.

"Oh sorry Edward I'm still in bed, I'm not going to bother coming in today."

"Why not? Are you ill? I'll stay home with you if you like." Though that sounded amazing all I wanted to do was sleep. I kinda stayed up late last night just doing random things like reading or internet shopping. I also had the urge to order a load of alcohol seeing as I hadn't had a drink in ages, but knew that Charlie would have a lot to say. I'd have to get it somehow though.

"No I'm fine just really tired, I had a late night, and besides we won't be doing anything in school so I'm just going to sleep and then chill all day."

"Okay then if you're sure. Just remember that I'll be all on my own today without my girlfriend and have to suffer with Alice's hyperactivity."

"Awww poor baby I'm sorry but really I'm in no mood to move from this bed. You can come around after school and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Really? What do you have in mind?" He asked seductively.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you. Now get to class and leave me sleep!" He chuckled and said goodbye. I turned my phone off so there will be no more disruptions.

I woke up around noon, just like I planned and decided to have a nice warm bath. I haven't had a day like this is a long time. Every part of my spare time I was either with Edward or Alice and Rose had dragged me somewhere. Not that I was complaining they are like family to me.

An hour and half later I checked my phone and saw that I had a voice mail. "Bella Swan thanks for leaving me with your depressed boyfriend today! He keeps complaining that I'm too hyper but we all know he's just upset you're not here! Anyway come over tonight we're all gonna hang out!"

In just a pair of cosy brown sweat pants and a blue vest I headed downstairs to make some food. At that moment Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells what you doing home?"

"Um I weren't feeling too good so I just stayed in bed, nothing to worry about though I'm okay now, just a slight headache that's all." He didn't need to know that I ditched.

"Okay well glad you're better. Edward coming over tonight?" Surprisingly Charlie loved Edward like a son. Apparently he was very close to the Cullen's so that made life a whole lot easier for me.

"Yeah and then we're heading over to his, Alice wants to hang out."

"Okay well have fun and tell Emse and Carlisle I said hi. I should really go and see them soon. Maybe tomorrow."

"Sure." I made us both lunch and then sat in front of the tele with some hot chocolate and put on a movie. Oh this was just bliss. It would be even better when Edward got here.

It was 4pm and I was still sprawled out on the couch.

"Bella you sure you're ok you haven't moved in ages." Ha quite observant Charlie.

"Yep just relaxing, might as well make the most of it before Alice has hold of me." He laughed as he knew how Alice could get, and well, is. There was a knock at the door and I ran to answer it. I could hear Charlie laugh at me.

There as I opened the door was the boy of my dreams and he belonged only to me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Hey babe, how did school go?" I sniggered as I knew perfectly well how it went for him – torture.

"You know very well how it went. Emmett and his dirty comments, Alice and her sugar rush, Jasper expressing his true love and Rose playing with my hair every 5 minutes saying it needs to be tamed and suggested I went to a salon with her to get it styled." He said in all of one breath.

"Wow, you really did need me today didn't you?" I hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You don't believe how hard it is without you." Overdramatic but sooo cute!

"Come on go keep Charlie company while I get dressed."

"What about you making it up to me?" Sneaky git.

"Plenty of time for that later." I winked and reached up to kiss him. He went through to Charlie and I rushed to get dressed.

I decided to throw on a navy dress top and grey leggings to go underneath. I chose matching navy flats with diamonds on the front, and tied my hair up with lose curls. For makeup I kept it simple so just added some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Oh yes, I surely do miss the parties in Phoenix.

After hanging out with Charlie for an hour we were soon at the Cullen's and getting out of Edward's car.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against mine.

"No, but I know how you could make it up to me."

"Isn't it you who has to make it up to me?" Yep, sneaky and gorgeous. I smiled and kissed him passionately, pulling at his hair. He groaned and held me tightly pushing me up against the car. Things were getting pretty heated and all too soon we heard Emmett make his presence known.

"WOOP WOOP!! Get in the Eddie boooyyyy!!!" He stood by the doors with a can of beer in his hands. Oh praise the lord I could have a drink tonight! Edward let me go and pulled me to the house.

"So typical of him, can't he just let us be for five minutes?" He sounded really annoyed. But all I could think of was the alcohol. Yes I must sound like an alcoholic but I'm a teen and it's what we do.

Entering the house I could see Alice bouncing on the couch singing to Jasper and Rose and Emmett mixing some drink.

"Oh please tell me that's some strong alcohol." I raced over to them to see what they were mixing. Rose handed me a cup and I bolted it back without even looking at what was in it.

"Woah slow down there Bella." Edward came over looking all concerned. It was a bit sharp but tasted great. I handed the cup to Rose so she could make me another one.

"Seriously Edward, remember when I said I used to drink back in Phoenix? This is nothing new, just something I really need a lot of and have missed so much." I took the cup off rose and studied the bottles on the table.

"Okay..just don't be sick on me."

"Won't you want to go out with me anymore?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him. He pulled me at my waist and kissed me on my cheek.

"Of course I would. I just don't want to smell of puke while I'm doing so." Fair point.

"Well don't worry I have never once been sick." That's the truth. Yes I pass out but not at all have I thrown up. "I just really want a good time tonight, get drunk and let myself go. I haven't done so in ages."

"Well in that case I think I'll join you." He began to mix us all a drink with whatever was available and then the party really began.

* * *

By 8pm Alice was asleep in Jaspers arms on the sofa – the poor girl may be energetic but was so small she couldn't possibly keep up drinking with us lot. Rosalie was playing hairdressers with Edward – he was sat in a chair and she had all her hair products out, spraying it, straightening it and even putting some glitter stuff in it. Good job he was tipsy and he owed her one after tipping coffee in her car or she'd never get the chance to do that! But he actually looked like he was enjoying it so Emmett took advantage and snapped away with the camera. I however took to drawing over Alice's face. If she found it cool to make up mine then I find it cool to decorate hers. Only 8 o'clock and things were going perfect. Plus these guys had the best taste in music and those flashy disco lights so we called it our own mini rave.

"Ta da!" We all spun around and saw Rose present Edward's new hair style.

"Wow Eddie you look purrrrrfect!"

"And he's all mine Emmett." I tried to walk in a straight line to reach Edward and pulled him in my arms.

"I think you look sexy Edward." I whispered gently in his ear.

"Then you don't want to know what I think about you." My heart skipped a beat.

"Smile you two!" Emmett almost blinded me with the camera flash. He acted like the god damn paparazzi all night. But I know we'd need to see what we got up to tonight if we weren't going to remember in the morning!

Many shots later and piggy back races into the garden and it was just me and Emmett awake. There were empty cans littered all over the floor and glasses and bottles scattered around, amongst bits of food that we used for a food fight. Rose had almost fell off the table dancing to Cher's Strong Enough then fell asleep on top on Alice. Edward and Jasper stole her lipstick and gave each other chicken pox spots then passed out so me and Emmett pushed them together so they were cuddling one another.

* * *

"Ouch Bella that hurt!"

"Oh stop being such a wimp, you know you act a lot girlier than you look." I was only testing my strength by punching his arm. He offered!

"Yeah well I may look tough but I'm a sensitive guy. And you know how to chuck a punch!" Man he was sooo drunk! Never would he admit he's soft under all that muscle.

"Well that bitch had it coming to her." I mumbled so he wouldn't hear.

"Ok last try and then I'm off to cuddle up with my Rosie."

"Ok here goes." I clenched my fist and concentrated on his arm. My vision was blurry due to all the alcohol and so hitting the target was going to be hard. I swung my arm and shot it forward but by the response I got it didn't look like I hit the right place. I looked to the ground and saw Emmett flat out on the floor unconscious.

"Ha! OMG this is soo awesome! I actually knocked out _the_ Emmett Cullen! Woo hoo!!" One of the proudest moments of my life. But at least he got what he wanted. He lay right next to Rose with an arm over her stomach. Knowing no one would ever believe me I took some pictures of the scene.

Seeing as I was the only one left awake I thought it would be best to just go to sleep. I swayed to the sofa, but not without falling over someones shoes, to where Edward and Jasper were still cuddled up and grabbed Edward's free arm and snuggled into his chest. He was now in a Jasper and Bella sandwich. I took one more photo of the scene before me and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Next chapter up very soon. Promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Bella wake up you lazy bum!" Someone was shaking me and shouting at me to wake up. All of a sudden I had a throbbing pain in my head and the shouting weren't helping. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing over me, looking really strange like someone has drawn all over her face.

"What, Alice? I'm not feeling too good and never call me lazy again." My voice was rough and my head was spinning when I sat up. I saw the scene in front of me. What a complete mess. Did we really do all of this?

"Well yeah you're not feeling good it's called a hangover. Now help me get everyone up so we can clean this place. I totally forgot my parents are back in less than 2 hours!" Oh crap, they went to stay with Esme's sister yesterday and had warned us before we left about them not wanting to come home to a mess. I jumped up and began to shake Jasper and Edward while Alice started frantically cleaning.

"Come on guys get up your parents will be here soon, look at the state of this place!" They began to stir so I ran over to Emmett to and Rose, whilst hopping over trash.

"Emmett you big walrus get up now!" I kicked him in the leg knowing he could take it. But he screamed and sat up looking like someone just shocked him.

"Oh my god why is my face in pain?!" He held his hand to his face and ran up stairs.

"Woah what did we do last night? This place looks awesome!"

"Funny Jasper but you better help get rid of this awesomeness or you won't be getting near me for a while, never mind what mom and dad will do to us." Alice gave him and Edward a black bag and ran back to the kitchen. Rose still looked drunk but tried her best to clean up.

"Can anyone remember things from last night? And why did I wake up really comfy in your arms Jaz?" Edward said while throwing empty cans in to a bag.

"Hell knows. I remember something about lipstick and then Rose singing Cher and maybe running into the garden? But god is my head hurting!"

"And look at the states of our faces! We're all covered in pen and...lipstick?" We turned to look in the mirror as I said this.

"Ew! That's gross!" Rose leapt from between the sofa and the wall holding her nose.

"What's wrong?" I went over to her and looked.

"Ew who threw up?!"

"Not me." They all said at the same time.

"I vote Alice cleans it up. She passed out before any of us she can make up for lost fun."

"Whatever guys just get it done mom and dad will be here soon!"

Carlisle had called half hour later to check if things were OK. Edward spoke to him and told the best lies he would come up with. The place had all been cleaned and we still didn't know how we could create such a mess. We were all hung over but I found it comforting sitting with Edward's arms wrapped around me and placing tender kisses all over my face. Emmett was still up stairs so we went up to check on him.

"Emmett you ok?" Rose opened his bedroom door and we saw him sitting on the floor holding a mirror to his face.

"Can anyone remember punching me or if I fell or something?" He lowered the mirror and we all saw the big purple mark around his left eye. Oh crap. Now I remember punching him when I was meaning to hit his arm.

"Umm I think that was me Emmett. Remember when I was testing my strength on your arm. Well I missed and you ended up unconscious." They all burst out laughing and Emmett grumbled a few curse words then ordered us out of his room. Well everyone except for Rose of course.

"Edward can we go lie down on your bed, I'm still not feeling that good." I hugged him close to me.

"Sure come on." He took us to his room and we lay on the bed. I rested my head on his chest and took in his luscious scent.

"Bella how about we go out for a drive tomorrow? Spend the whole day together and maybe have a picnic. There's a place I want to show you." I looked up to him and stared adoringly into his eyes.

"Sounds great babe. Come here." I pulled his head to mine and moulded our lips together. We lay there for a while just blissfully kissing like there was no tomorrow. Edward was really the best kisser ever. Better than that stupid waste of space. After a while we rested our heads next to each other, smiling.

"You know I'm really glad that I came here. I'm glad that Jacob cheated on me and that I got thrown out of school, cause without any of that happening, it wouldn't have brought me to you."

"Well I'm sorry that you had to go through all that just to get here, I'm just so happy that you're all mine, and no one can ever take you away from me." He leant back in to kiss me.

"Too right. I'm not going anywhere Edward. I've never felt like this before, I belong with you and you only." I was too scared to tell him how I really felt. I know that he feels the same way back but I don't think now is the right time. Tomorrow when we go out I'll tell him everything that I feel for him. Even if he doesn't say it back it wouldn't matter. Just as long as he knows how I feel.

"What are you thinking?" He pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Nothing in particular. Just looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me too. A whole day spent with you. What more could I ask for?" What have I done to deserve someone like him?

"By the way you need to wash your face. It says 'I love duckies on your head."

"Speak for yourself Swan yours says 'fat ass sheep." Umm random much?

Later on that night I was still at the Cullen's house. Luckily Esme and Carlisle had not suspected a thing, we had done a real thorough job of getting rid of all the party evidence. Although they didn't see us for at least an hour after they got back as we were all trying get clean from all the scribbles on our bodies. I was lying down on Edward's bed listening to his music collection – finally my hangover had passed – and he was twirling my hair around his finger smiling at me. We were having a silent conversation now for about an hour.

Startled, I leaped up from the bed as Alice marched into the room.

"Guys look we have pictures on the camera from last night. This might let us know what we got up to." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room with Edward following, everyone else was sat on the floor in front of her TV. She connected the camera to the TV and loaded up the pictures.

"Oh no these are going to be so embarrassing." I cringed into Edward's side.

"Oh don't worry we were all out of it. And by the looks of it we all have something to be embarrassed about." Jasper pointed to the TV.

There were pictures of us at the beginning of the night looking perfect and sober, a few of me and Edward kissing, Rose mixing some drinks and Emmett doing bear impressions. They were all fine, except for the one of Emmett's but that Jasper had taken – that was quite disturbing.

"Seriously that is something we do not need to see!" Alice flicked to the next one. It was when Rose has styled Edward's hair.

"Awww look at Edward looking like a princess." Edward picked up a pillow and wacked Emmett over the head with it. Well he may have enjoyed it at the time but I bet he regrets it now. Other pictures were of piggy back races, me and Rose on the floor laughing, the boys knocking back drinks, me drawing over Alice's face which she then gave me a row for, lipstick fights and Rose singing. The last few were of Jasper being sick behind the sofa, Edward and I making out on the stairs, Emmett breaking Rose's heel on her shoes which she then hit him for, Edward and Jasper cuddling and Emmett after I punched him.

"Wow we really did get up to a lot last night. And Emmett you owe me a pair of shoes, and some new lipstick."

"Jasper I can't believe you made me clean up your own sick."

"I can't believe Bella punched me." The mark on his face got a little darker as the day went on. Carlisle and Esme thought it was hilarious when they heard how he got it and Carlisle even shook my hand.

"I think it's time I head home. Edward you can drive me." I rushed out of the room shouting goodbye and laughed all the way down the stairs.

"Wow what a crazy night. We should do it again sometime." I laughed to him. He pulled me outside and into his car.

"Well I don't think I'm up for another night where I can't remember what I done."

"Those nights are always the best."

"Oh and how many of those exactly have you had?" He questioned.

"Umm enough. " I didn't want to go into my wild days. He chuckled and let the topic rest. We pulled up outside my house and I stopped as I was getting out of the car.

"Hey Edward, you wanna come in? Charlie's not here for a few more hours. I'm not ready to say goodnight yet." I said flirtingly with a smile hoping he would accept.

"Of course, lets go." He ran to my side and helped me out of the car. To my surprise he swiftly picked me up bridal style and ran to the house. I shrieked with laughter as he hurriedly took the key from my pocket and marched through the door up to my room.

"Wow someone's eager." I giggled as he placed me down on my bed.

"Just eager to do this." He leant in and placed his warm, soft lips on top of mine. I quickly kissed him back and soon our lips were moving in synchronization. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling his head closer to mine. He moaned my name and pushed me back so I was lying back on my bed with him hovering over me. My body was on fire as I could only imagine what we were about to do. I had never gone more than kissing with Jacob and he never had the effect on me as Edward does.

"Edward.." I sighed as he began kissing down my neck onto my collarbone.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" He looked deeply into my eyes, his hand sweeping back my hair.

"Positive." Though how could we go through with this if we still haven't said how we feel about each other?

"Edward I need to tell you something first."

"Yes?" He kissed my lips and nodded for me to continue. His lips were gently on top of mine, ready to kiss me when I'm finished.

"I –"

"Bella! You home yet?" Charlie had the worst timing ever!

"Crap!"

"Ouch!" Edward bit my lip really hard as he jumped.

"Uhh yeah me and Edward are in my room." I called back. Couldn't he see Edward's car outside? Edward climbed off me and held my hand as we sat next to each other.

"Sorry I bit your lip. I thought you said he wouldn't be home for a few more hours. Imagine if he came home to something else." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Well he said so himself, I guess he finished up early. If he caught us up here he'd probably have a heart attack. But if it was my mom it would have been so funny." I went off in my own little world thinking back to when my mom caught me and Jacob in a full make out session in my room. She tried to ground me but she knew it wouldn't work. I was always sneaking out. That just gave me more of a reason to bring back Jacob to the house. Yes I know it was wrong to wind her up but it was so much fun.

"Bella snap out of it." I looked at Edward who was straightening his shirt out. I guess I got a little carried away.

"I know you think it would be cool if Charlie saw us like this together but I know he and I both won't."

"Sorry but there's some things about me that I brought from Phoenix." I chuckled and sat on his lap.

"Well what were you going to tell me before we got interrupted?" Oh no now he would have to ask.

"Uhh it doesn't matter. Actually it can wait until tomorrow."

"You sure?" He pressed his head into my neck and kissed it.

"Yeah. Lets just enjoy some of the quiet time we get together before Alice pulls us out to enjoy the half term."

"Well I promise you that tomorrow will be amazing." His eyes were glistening.

"Yeah. I know." We both smiled at each other knowing how it will be amazing.

"How's you lip feeling by the way?" He gently touched it which sent me weak at my knees.

"It's ok you didn't hurt it that much. Kiss is better?" I smiled greedily. He smiled back and leant into kiss me, not forgetting that Charlie was downstairs so we couldn't get carried away much to my annoyance.

Edward left an hour later leaving me bored so I decided to check how everyone was doing back home. I loaded up my laptop and checked my emails from Angela. She mostly said how she missed me and how quiet the place is without me. She didn't say anything about Jacob or Tanya for which I was grateful. I replied to her and then went for a steaming hot bath.

I went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie, I hadn't even seen him today.

"Hey Char- Dad. How have you been today?"

"Oh fine, I went over to the Cullen's place earlier, see how everyone was doing."

"Oh cool. They really are great Dad, I'm so glad I came here."

"Yeah me too. Though I prefer if it was due to other circumstances." He grumbled. "But everyone has a good word about you, must be Edward bringing the best out in you."

"Ok Dad enough about me. Edward and I are going for a picnic tomorrow so I'll make you some lunch and leave it in the microwave ok?"

"Sure Bells, sounds great thanks."

I headed on up to bed and texted each of the Cullen kids goodnight. I had a rude reply from Emmett and a heart warming one form Edward. HeHToday has been a long day and I couldn't wait to go to sleep and wake up for tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of Charlie slamming the door shut. Doesn't that man know that that's not how you leave the house at 6 in the morning? Too excited to see Edward today I couldn't go back to sleep and so got up and showered. Back into my pyjamas I decided to make Charlie's dinner for when he comes home. I also made some food for the picnic later today. I heard my phone go off from upstairs and ran to check it. It was a text from Edward saying that he'll pick me up at 10, and to wear comfortable clothing. He was up early, guess he was excited too.

I finished packing a few things into a basket and went to get dressed. I had just over an hour before Edward arrived so took my time in picking an outfit. For once it was sunny outside so I decided to wear knee length black shortswith a yellow tank topand some flats. I tied my hair up loosely with some curls at the ends. I added light make up and now I looked like I was back in Phoenix. I added the bracelet Edward had bought me a week after we started dating and a necklace with a simple 'B' on it.

I still had about 45 minutes left so I pulled out my IPod and lay back on my bed blasting some summer anthems.

I felt a hand on my leg and immediately screamed.

"Relax it's just me!" I sat up and saw that it was Edward. What was he doing here so soon?

"How are you here I thought you weren't coming until 10?" I kissed him sweetly.

"Well it is 10. I knocked the door but you didn't answer and you weren't answering your phone so I came up to check on you. You were sleeping." Crap i knew I should have watched some TV until he came.

"Well Charlie accidently woke me up early so I just took a nap. Anyway you're here now so lets go." I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I haven't told you how great you look today." He stood up too and wrapped his arms around my waist. He dipped his head to my ear and whispered a sweet "Actually you're beautiful." He tightened his grip and lightly breathed on my lips, intoxicating me with his scent.

"Ok now we can go." He quickly ran down the stairs laughing all the way.

"Hey no fair!" I chased after him and jumped on his back. We laughed all the way to the car when I forgot the picnic basket I made. He ran in for it and joined me back in the car.

"Esme made us a basket too. I told her that you already were but she couldn't resist."

"Well she've probably made it a whole lot better than I have."

"Don't worry I'll still eat yours anyway." He pulled off and we set off on our journey.

"Edward, where are we going exactly? You still haven't told me."

"It's a little place my parents rented out a while back. The owners said we could back anytime we like. So I thought we could spend the day there."

We pulled up outside this little cottage. It was amazing. It had a cute little garden and was surrounded by forestry. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

"Wow, Edward, this place is amazing, really." I turned to hug him then walked towards the garden gate.

"Hey we're not going in there yet until later. There's more I want to show you." More? But this is beautiful enough. He pulled the baskets out of the car and wrapped his free arm around my waist. I took a basket from him to help him and he kissed me as a thank you. He took me further into the trees where soon I could see an opening in front of us.

"This, Bella, is what I found one day when we were staying here. I've never told the others because I wanted it to be private for when I needed to think or just be alone. But now I want to share it with you." I took in the sight before me and gasped at how surreal it was. It was a gorgeous meadow covered in the prettiest flowers I have ever seen. The trees formed as a circle around it as if they were protecting it. The sun shining down made it look all the better.

"Come on lets set up." He walked over to a tree on the side placing a blanket underneath it and sitting down. He waved for me to follow and I sat down between his legs.

Wrapping his arms around me he gently kissed my cheek and rubbed my arms. The time was perfect for me to tell him. I needed to get it out and over with or else I was never going to say it. I turned around in his arms so I was sitting directly in front of him.

"Edward...I need to tell you this now, I feel as if this is the perfect place and time. But please don't get freaked out. I understand that you may not feel the same way but I just want you to hear it from me. Don't feel as if you have to say it back just know that what I'm saying is true." He looked at me and took in every word I said. He reached for my hands and clasped them both in his securely.

"Bella whatever it is you need to say just say it. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Ok now was the moment of truth.

"Well....Edward, since the first day I met you, it's like you've changed who I was into someone much better. You make me laugh and of course you're unbelievably gorgeous." We both chuckled. "You're always there for me when I need you, it's like I've known you all my life. Every time you touch me or say my name it's like a fire is running through my body. Every kiss feels like the first time we kissed. I need you every second of the day Edward. What I'm trying to say is...I love you. With every fibre of my body, I love you." I stared at him deeply and smiled back. His smile grew and grew and he looked so happy.

"Bella I have been waiting for the perfect time to say this to you. I love you too. I just didn't know if this was too early in our relationship or you weren't ready but I'm so happy to finally say it. I love you so much Bella Swan." And with that he pulled me on top of him and kissed me with so much passion I thought I was going to pass out.

"Bella are you really that hungry yet?" He questioned once he reluctantly broke the kiss. I was still trying to get my head around the past few minutes.

"Umm no not yet why?"

"Well I think that we should go to the cottage now. That's if you want to." I knew exactly what he was getting at and I couldn't have thought of a better time or place. I smiled and kissed him giving him my answer and we picked up everything and ran to the cottage.

* * *

I opened my eyes and the sun was still shining through the window. Smiling, I turned over to see Edward snuggled into the blankets breathing lightly. If I had to wake up to this every day for the rest of my life I would be a very happy woman. Thinking back to a few hours earlier, I can honestly say that today has been the best day of my life. I'm so happy that I waited as I never want to experience that with anyone but Edward. He began to stir next to me and slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head. Have a good sleep?" I ran my hand through his hair and slowly traced the features of his face. He kissed my palm and answered.

"The best sleep I think I've ever had. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I will never get bored of hearing or saying that.

"What time is it?" He asked while pulling me close to him. I didn't care that we were both naked I just wanted to be in his embrace. I checked my phone and it read 3pm.

"It's 3pm. We still have a lot of the day left."

"Well do you want to stay here or do something else?"

"I don't mind staying here for a while longer. Then we could go back to mine and just relax?"

"Sounds perfect." He kissed me again and things got very heavy and soon we were into bliss once again.

Later on in the day, I had taken a shower while he packed everything up. I went to find him and saw that he was munching on some of the food from the picnic.

"Hey come have some you haven't had anything to eat all day. I bet your starving." He offered me a sandwich.

"Well I certainly did work up an appetite." I grinned and took the sandwich off him.

"I just want to thank you Bella for making today the best day ever. I couldn't have thought of a better way to have spent it." I felt so happy I almost felt as if I was going to cry.

"Don't thank me. Without you it wouldn't have happened. Just promise you'll always be there for me." I leant into him. He hugged me tightly and whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. You are everything to me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean it. No matter what comes our way we will deal with it. I'm never going to let you go." A tear slipped down my cheek and he swiped it away for me. I couldn't help but start to laugh at how lucky I had been. A year ago I was in a crap school with a crap load of "friends" and a crap boyfriend who was only after one thing. Now I couldn't be happier.

Pulling me from my thoughts Edward's phone rang and he let me go to answer it.

"Hey..yeah sounds cool..let me ask. Emmett wants to know if we're up for going to the movies tonight with the rest of them?" he asked as he held to his chest.

"Sweet let's go!" I high fived him and he laughed as he answered Emmett.

"We're heading over to mine at 6 then leaving from there. You wanna head back to yours now?" I nodded and he took our stuff back to the car then came in and picked me up as if he were carrying a child, to which I giggled like I was a child.

"You can help me pick an outfit for tonight." I stated.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" he pulled a frown.

"Well a girl can't wear the same outfit to more than one event in a day." He groaned and walked us to his car.

"Just don't go all Alice on me, I can't handle any more of that." He grumbled.

"Oh I can't promise you anything." My hand ruffled his hair and he grunted as we drove away from the cottage.

* * *

We arrived at mine an hour before we had to meet with the rest. With so little time I was frantically running around the house trying to get ready. Edward couldn't care less with what he was wearing but I sure as hell needed to look presentable. I had the quickest shower ever, kicked Edward out of my room as he complained how annoying girls can be getting ready, and dove into my wardrobe picking a tight grey vest, black skinny jeans and grey suede ankle boots. I curled my hair and left it down but clipped a few pieces back out of my face. Lastly, I gave myself smoky eyes and a dab of lip gloss and I was ready to go. I know we were only going to the movies but I don't go out as much as I did in Phoenix so I might as well make the most of it here. I looked at my clock and sigh in relief as it was only quarter to 6.

I went down stairs to find Edward watching some TV and sat down on his lap.

"Wow you look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?" He laughed at me.

"I've been waiting since we got through the door. Let's go." I got up and we headed back out to his car, though I had to run back in and leave a note to Charlie, and we were soon speeding off towards the Cullen house.

* * *

**Please leave a review! :)**

**Thanks. x**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys sorry I've been away from this for sooo long! Anyway, I'm back and here's a brand new chapter. Sorry it's short but there'll be more on the way as soon as I write it. Thanks for reading!_**

Chapter 8

"Bella you have that sparkle in your eye! Rose doesn't she have that sparkle in her eye?" Jeeeeze I only stepped through the door and already I was bombarded with the pixie on speed.

"Alice what are you talking about?...Omg Bella you do have that sparkle! Soooo tell us all the details." What was it with these two? What the hell is the 'sparkle'? Beside me Edward starting coughing and excused himself. Ahhh I get it. Edward Cullen you chicken!

"You totally got laid today!" Alice burst suddenly.

"Alice ssshhh Carlisle and Esme are like totally in the next room!" And how the hell could she tell?

"Look girls, yes something happened, but can we talk about this another time, like never? I wanna keep at least somethings private." Alice stuck out her tongue and Rose raised he eyebrows. They both turned and followed where Edward escaped to.

"Sooo can we please go now that the happy couple are here? I wanna see this movie!" Impatient as ever Emmett threw a shrieking Rosalie over his shoulder and left the house to the car. As we trailed behind them Esme called me back.

"Oh Bella before you go I want to let you know that Carlisle and myself are taking everyone to La Push tomorrow for a family day out. Would you like to come? I know this may sound a bit heavy to you but I feel that you're a part of this family now." Esme sounded so sincere and totally blew me away. I've never had a proper family before, just a careless mom and a dad I hardly saw.

"Wow, you really like me that much? I thought I was just your sons' girlfriend."

"Oh hunny of course I do, and so does Carlisle. Bella, you coming here has made everyone so much happier, and of course Edward. I want to thank you for that. So please say you'll come tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. Thank you so much Esme, you too Carlisle." Who then came and joined us.

"No, thank you Bella. Now go join the others or I think Emmett may break the car horn." The silly fool was screaming my name and honking the horn repeatedly. Not to keep him any longer I ran to the car and got in the back with Edward. We were riding in Carlisle's people carrier so we could all fit in.

"Man I am SO pumped for this movie! Who's with me?" Emmett boomed and turned the music up loud. Jasper and Alice were chatting in the back and Rose was filing her nails.

"You okay Bells?" Eward put him arm around me and picked a lock of my hair to twirl whilst staring into my eyes. Man that was so hot.

"Couldn't be better." I grabbed his face a pulled him to me like I was giving him the kiss of life. After half a minute he pulled away laughing.

"Woah now that was something special."

"Plenty more where that came from." I winked and turned around to speak to Alice. Shortly after we were at the movie theatre.

* * *

"Dude that was so cool! I wanna be an FBI agent just like in that movie!" Emmett and the boys slightly got carried away watching the movie. I've never seen anyone so engrossed. For us girls however it couldn't have been more boring. But it was still a night out so I beard with it.

We decided to go and get something to eat so went to the near by pizza place. Rose, Alice and myself shared a giant cheese pizza where the boys had one each. Talk about men and their appetites!

I suddenly felt my phone vibratre in my pocket, and when I checked, it was the last person I ever expected it to be. Jacob. What in gods freaking nature could he want? I knew I should have changed my number, but I didn't think he'd ever get in touch.

"Guys I'll be right back I just need to use the bathroom." I quickly got there and locked myself in a cubicle before I opened the message.

*Bella baby, It's Jacob :) want to let you know I'm going to be staying with my uncle in La Push for a while, hopefully permanent :D I know things ended awkward back home, but I think we can sort this out. I want you back, and I ain't giving up. See you very soon ;D xox J*

Mary mother of Jesus! That dirt bag says whaaaat? URGH! How dare he think there's a chance after what he did to me. He humiliated me! Things got 'awkward'? Umm you can say that again! Oh crap he's going to be here, that means he's probably going to be in school, he's going to try and take me away from Edward. I can't let him do that!

I left the cubicle and went to the mirror. I won't let him ruin things for me now that I've finally found happiness and love. I'm still a tough girl, I may have left things behind back in Phoenix but I can turn back in to the bad girl I was anytime I like. And if I have to, that's exactly what I'll do. Jacob Black is not going to want to mess with me again.

After too much thinking I headed back to the others.

"Finally, we were going to send a search party for you." Alice chirped.

"Bella are you okay you look a little shook up?" Jasper always noticed more than the usual person. I'm going to have to act tougher when around him.

"What's wrong, come on tell me." Edward pulled me close and whispered to me.

Deciding to go cool with this I just laughed it off. "Guys I'm fine really, can't a girl go to the toilet in peace? Maybe it's just the way Emmett stuffs his face that gives me the creeps."

We all looked over to Emmett who had pizza all over his face. "What?" He looked back confused.

I slumped back in my seat and contemplated how the hell I was going to make Jacob realise I'm not the girl I was back then. And, to also tell Edward and the others that things are going to be getting stirred up very soon. Oh boy, I need a drink.

_**Tell me what you think! :) xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ahhh the sweet smell of coffee in the morning. Time to drag my cute little but outta bed and steal some before Charlie drinks the lot.

Still half asleep I managed to stumble my way to the kitchen where Charlie was reading the paper and drinking his coffee like every other morning.

"Morning Bells, how did last night go?"

I flumped down at the table and poured myself a cup before gathering my thoughts of last night. Oh, the Jacob thing. Thanks Charlie for reminding me of that. Not.

"Yeah was good, we saw a movie then hung out at that new pizza place." Should I tell him or not? I mean he is a cop after all and could really scare Jacob if he wanted to. Just one flash of the gun and I bet he'll running back to Phoenix. Tempting, but no. I wanna deal with this myself.

"Sounds fun, what you doing today?" Oh shoot we're going to La Push today. I hope to god he hasn't arrived yet.

"Oh um Esme and Carlisle asked me to go La Push with them all today. If thats okay with you that is?"

"Sure go ahead. I actually promised Billy I'll go over later to fix that new TV of his. Poor man is going crazy over there without any sports." Men and their sport, I'll never understand the fascination with that. "So make sure you come in to see him, he likes any company he can get what with it only being him in that house." Yeah right thats soon going to change.

"Of course. Anyway it's been ages since I've seen him, maybe I could bring the others if they're up for it?"

"More the merrier." He drank the rest of his coffee and headed off to work, leaving me to once again an empty house.

It was only 10:30, leaving me an hour and half to get ready before Edward picked me up. I could hear my phone ringing from upstairs, knowing it was my dearly beloved I raced up to answer it.

"Goooood morning good looking."Chirpy this morning eh Bella.

"And a good morning to you to. So tell me, when can I come and see my baby, it's been too long Bella."

I froze where I was standing. The son of a bitch had the cheek to call me? All that chirpiness just went straight out the window.

"What do you want Jacob? I want nothing to do with you."

"Awww don't be like that baby, like I said last night, I want you back. So when can I see you?"

"How about never! Me and you ended the moment you hooked up with that slut back home." Ooohh what I'd do to break her fugly face too.

"Yeah she did get round a bit didn't she?"

"You tell me you certainly helped her with that reputation."

"Now Bells that's in the past. It's just me and you now, we can start again. Besides I've missed the wild antics of my Bella. How about we show this town what they've been missing out on? We were good together. Lets pick up where we left off." The cheek of him! If people here knew the real, well the old me they'd probably all turn on me!

"Get this through you're thick head Jake, there is no you and I and never EVER will be. So stop calling and leave me the hell alone!" I hung up and threw my phone across the room not caring that it hit the wall and the battery fell out.

Urgh like seriously! Finally when things have came together for me he follows me and tries to ruin it all. Stupid stupid stupid! Oh god, this means he's at La Push already. And I already promised to go see Billy. Lord why must you torture me so? And why the heck do we have to have family in the same damn town?

I needed a shower, maybe if I blast the music loud enough it will let me forget things for a bit.

* * *

Well that didn't last. It did manage to take my mind off it but all too soon I was back to worrying. I know, lets pick my outfit. That always puts me in a good mood.

I opened my wadrobe of happiness and glided my hands through my clothes. It's surprisingly sunny out today so that rules out jeans and sweaters. How about I text the girls. Then hopefully I wouldn't look the odd one out if I decided to wear something super hot. Ooh, better find the battery first. Woops!

*Alice! Rose! Major outfit dilemma asap! xx*

*Shorts all the way my lil cutie. The sun is out and so shall be our legs :) x x* - Alice.

*Tinkerbell says shorts. If it rains I am going to throw her in the sea! xxx" - Rose.

I thought as much. Now I get to wear my new shorts that I bought right before I got thrown out of school. Dammit, I could have gotton so many dates with these in school. If I wore them here pretty sure Mike would have a heart attack. Shoes, shoes, shoes, ummm... deffinitly has to be flats so my red ballets seemed the best choice. Finally a top, I chose a red tee to go with my shoes, a simple yet verrry cute outfit. **(All pics on profile) **I hope I make Edward look so good with me standing next to him. He deffinitely makes me look good anyways.

I curled the ends of my hair and let it fall naturally on my shoulders. Dabbed a bit of mascara and I was ready to go. As if on cue I heared a car pulling up outside. I ran down to the door and opened it to the most beautiful man to ever walk the plant. My Edward.

"Wow you look amazing. Tell me, how did I ever get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?" He said as he stepped in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think the question should be what did I do to deserve you?" I gave him a tight hug and let my head rest on his chest.

"Well, being honest, and beautiful, and yourself all helps. And I love you for that."

"I love you too." I smiled into his eyes.

"Edward there's something I need to tell you. And you're not going to like it."

He pulled away and looked at me silly "You're not pregnant are you?"

"What? No! Just listen and please don't interrupt." Pregnant? Ha bless the poor boy. He nodded and let me continue.

"Okay, well... You remember last night when I went to the bathroom, and when I came back you thought I looked weird?" He looked confused but nodded in agreement.

"Well I had a text from Jacob. He said he's staying in La Push for a while with his Uncle Billy... and that he wants me back. I didn't text back or anything but this morning he rang and I thought it was you so I answered. He's in La Push already, where we're going today. I am more than capable of dealing with him but you deserve to know. Promise me you won't say or do anything to him?" I hope he will just stay out of this, Jake can get mean and dirty when he wants and I don't want Edward getting caught in the middle.

"You're ex is back and he wants to take you away from me Bella. How can I just stand back and watch him try?" Edward sounded hurt, but no way is he getting involved.

"Edward trust me, he is not going to get me back. I couldn't hate him more than I already do but please let me deal with this. I only told you because you needed to know so don't think you're getting into this. Jake will soon get bored when he realises who I am now."

"Bella I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"So let me deal with it. Please. You can tell the others but I only want me dealing with this. Please?" I pleaded desperatly, Edward would cave I know it.

"Fine, but if things start to get out of hand I'm stepping in. I'll get Charlie involved if I have to." Oh hell no he wouldn't!

"Thanks, now come on let's go. Just try to forget about it and let's enjoy the day. It's just me and you bubba." I tapped him on the head and walked out the door, hearing him curse then laugh as he followed.

* * *

We pulled up at the Cullens' house and honked the horn to announce we had arrived. We sat in the car til they all came out.

"So what's he like?"

"Edward do we really have to discuss this? I promised my dad I'll go see Billy later anyway so I guess you can see for yourself. If you want to come that is."

"Of course I'll come. I might just scare this dude off when he sees the size of my muscles." He grinned and flexed his arms like a body builder.

"Sorry to disappoint you sweety but he's almost the size of Emmett. He had a rep to keep up back home so buffing up was his main priority, even before me." I gave him a sorry smile but held back the chuckle.

"Serious? Well lets hope he's all muscle and no brains then."

"All muscle and too much brains. But like I said, he'll get bored after a while."

*THUNK*

I spun in my seat to see Jasper and Emmett wrestling outside the car, banging into the passenger door. I have never seen Edward move so fast.

"What the hell are they doing get off my car!" In the blink of an eye he was up and out of the car to where the smackdown was taking place. I however watched in amusement. Emmett got Jasper in a headlock and whipped out some lipstick aming for Jasper's face.

"Emmett I swear to god I'll hit you and I won't regret it!" Jasper frantically thrashed within Emmett's hold to get away from the lipstick doom. Edward interrupted and pushed the two of them away from the car, resulting in Emmett falling and drawing a long red line on the silver paintwork. And that's when Edward blew.

For 10 whole minutes he ranted and lectured at Jasper and Emmett about how careless they were and that they can pay for any damages. For freaking hells sake its a lipstick mark on the door, just wipe it off! First Jacob with his fitness and now Edward with his car. You sure know how to pick them Bells.

Carlisle and Esme emerged from the house to see what was going on.

"Boys boys calm down! Now, would you like to tell us what all the shouting is about?" I rolled down the window to watch whilst holding in my laughter. Edward told them what happened and I could see them hold back from laughing too.

"Boys, clean your brothers car the moment we get back today and apologise, now." Carlisle was a good father. I could cleary see Charlie handling this differently.

"And Edward, try not to get so worked up in future, it's just a car. Now get back in we'll be leaving shortly." He sat back next to me with a pout on his face.

"Just a car? Are they crazy? I'd like to write my name on theirs and see how they like it." He folded his arms and slumped back. I looked at him stupid and in disbelief. "What?" I shook my head and rolled the window back up.

"So what if I wrote on your car with lipstick. What would you do?"

"You wouldn't dare Bella. Not if you value that wadrobe full of clothes." Oh so it's like that then is it.

"Spoilt brat who loves his car more than me." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I grinned and leant in for a kiss.

"Better be nothing Swan."

"You know it Cullen."

* * *

Considering the person who ruined almost everything for me was only in the house near by, I was having a really good time. Esme had made a picnic and so each couple were spread out on the beach enjoying the rare sunshine. I was sat between Edwards legs both of us hugging listening to his ipod.

"This is so wonderful." He whispered in my ear sending shivers through my body.

"Mmmhhmm. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." He tightened his grip on me and kissed my neck. I would happily spend the rest of my life with him in this moment.

"You wanna take a walk?"

"Oh that reminds me, I have to go visit Billy. Charlie is probably waiting for me too."

"Okay lets go." He got up and helped me up too and told Esme and Carlisle we wouldn't be long.

"Edward if Jacob is there please just ignore him even if he says anything to you." Can't see that happening somehow. We all know how stubborn Edward is.

"Sure Bella, as long as you're happy." I can so see through him, anything to make me happy right? Yeah til something kicks off and there's a fist fight right in Billy's front room.

We walked hand in hand towards the Black house and knocked on the door. Thankfully Charlie answered.

"Hey kids right on time, just got the tele working. Come on in." We walked in and took a seat on the sofa. The house weren't anything special, just the right size for a man and a guest. A guest of which I could not see. Hopefully he's out or something.

We sat and chatted for about half hour, I really liked Billy he was like Charlie, easy to talk to.

"Bella you know Jacob right, he went to the same school as you." Billy, why bring this up?

"Uhh yeah, we kinda dated for a while." I felt Edward shift uncomfortably, obviously a touchy subject for him.

"Oh really? Shame things didn't work out. But life moves on as they say. He's around here somewhere, probably in the garage."

"As long as he stays out of trouble Billy. I'll be keeping an eye on him as you're friend and as a cop remember." Yay go Charlie, one wrong move and he's back to Phoenix.

"Okay well I think it's time we got back now. It was nice to see you again Billy. Dad I'll see you tonight." Both Edward and I got up and saw ourselves out. Just as we got to the end of the path I heared a horribly familular voice call my name.

I spun around to see the not so pleasent presence of my self loving ex boyfriend. I could feel Edwards' grip on my hand tighten and Jacob walked over with a big grin on his face.

Oh boy, this ain't gonna be pretty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wow Bella I must say you are looking fiiineee. How about a hello kiss?" Just as I felt Edward about to snap next to me I stepped out.

"Edward do you mind if I have a word with Jake. I promise this won't take long." We stared at eachother until he pulled away and mutted "Sure."

I walked over to Jake and pulled him away so there was some distance between us and Edward.

"Dragging me away for some alone time?" Pphht yeah right!

"I thought I told you we were over Jake. So why are you even bothering?"

"Aww come on Bells, we have too much history to throw away." He put his hand on my shoulder which I gladly slapped off.

"You cheated on me with the one person I hated. All because I wasn't ready!"

"I know, and I was a jerk, I'm really sorry for that. But we can still make this work. I see you've already got yourself a new boyfriend though. He seems pretty cool, how about you introduce us."

"Nope. No way Jake don't even think about it. Stay the hell away from me and my friends because you're not welcome. They know all about you and I know they wouldn't think twice about hurting you to protect me."

"Know all about me? Well then I hope you told them all about you. I'm sure they'll love to know about the things we used to get up to back in Sam's basement. Back when you was the fun Bella who took all the risks without a care in the world." Oh snap, they couldn't know that they just couldn't.

"All those pills we took, all those times we stole your moms car and got high in the back. That time we crashed off the side of the road and blamed it on that nerd. We sure got him in trouble hey Bells." He wouldn't, there's no way. Sure they know I was rebellious but the most they know is that I drank and stayed out alot. And if Charlie even gets wiff that I took drugs I'm positive he'll throw me in an all girls school!

"Jake, please. That's all in the past now, we were both stupid and fighting for popularity in school. It's just childish to even bring it all up!"

"Well I'm still a kid in the eyes of the law. So why not be childish. I'll give you time to think Bella, come back to me or the truth comes out." And with that he walked off and went to his house. I stood there with tears forming in my eyes when I heared Edward come running over.

"Is everything ok?" I swallowed back my tears and smiled up at him.

"Everything's fine, can we go back now please?" I could see he didn't believe me but he left it alone for now and we headed back to the beach. I know he'll try and get me to spill later though.

"Edwaaaaard come play with us come play with us!" Emmett bounced up and down with a football in his hand.

That left me to go sit with the girls and de stress for a while.

"Hey how did visiting the OAPs go?" Rose lifted her sunglasses and looked at the sea like a supermodel does at a photoshoot.

"As boring as I'd thought it would be." I slumped back leaning on Alice. Tiny but strong the lil thing was.

"Who was that hunk of beef you were talking to?" Oh no they saw?

"Yeah I mean I'm already spoken for but damn he was just fine." If Jasper heared that he'd lock Alice up for a week.

"Okay guys don't flip but that was Jacob, my ex boyfriend I told you about from Phoenix."

"What? Seriously? What's he doing here? Omg is he stalking you?" Wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"He's staying with Billy for a while, and he's tryna get me back. But don't worry I've made my point very clear that I want nothing to do with him."

"Well as long as you have, don't worry we're all here for you. And I don't mind using some of my ninja skills if he tries anything." Alice winked at me. She really does know some pretty cool moves.

"I know he won't give up, but can you please try to keep Edward away from him. I don't want things getting messy." The less people involved the better.

"Sure no prob, all we have to do is threaten his precious little car." We all cackled like witches brewing a spell.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out watching the boys play football and even went to get some ice cream.

We packed up and set off with me and Edward heading back to mine.

"Are you going to tell me what you two talked about?" There was pain in his voice, I had to be honest with him, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"He's just being a pain, but don't worry I'm afraid you my dear are stuck with me." I tried to make light of the situation but he didn't change his moody expression.

We got in the house and headed up to my room. I kicked off my shoes and lay on my bed.

"I never got to tell you how great you look today, are you trying to give me a heart attack with them shorts?" He came and lay beside me propping his head on his harm.

"Well you know, it was unusually hot today, so I thought I'd get these bad boys out seeing as I never have the chance anymore. Stupid rain." I waved my one leg in the air, man I miss my tan. Maybe I should go get a spray one.

"I agree they should deffinitely be out more often." He ran his hand down my leg sending me hot and cold shivers. He leant in and kissed me ever so slowly with grace and technique. He has the gift of a god!

After a good few hours of chatting and watching random movies it was time for Edward to head home.

"Promise me you'll come back tomorrrow?" I clung on to his neck not wanting him to leave.

He laughed and unhooked my arms "I promise, I promise, now let me go or I'll be stuck with laundry duty." Not wanting to put him through the stress of pushing a few buttons I let him go.

Later that night at about 10pm I was lying on my bed when I had a text come through.

*I hope you're thinking very hard about the choice I have you Bella. I'll be coming to see you tomorrow, love you xox J"

That's it I am chaning my number as soon as possible. And he's coming here? But Edward will be here... okay think Bella THINK!

I know, I'll tell Edward I'm not feeling too good so I'll be spending the day in bed. That way I can give Jake a good talking to and finally get through that chunky head of his.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed realising it was time to get up. But it's sooo warm I don't wanna get up! I searched for my phone under my pillow and texted Edward that I felt a bit rundown and to not come over as I wouldn't want him catching anything. He replied quickly with concern and insistence that he came to look after me but I had to put my foot down.

There was a heavy knock at the door, I hope he had more sense than to come over so soon. Clearly, he didn't, I saw his motorcycle outside. He must have brought it over with him, I used to love riding on that thing. *sigh* With no time to get dressed I had to settle for a strappy top and booty shorts. These were the comfiest sleep wear I had, Jacob used to love them. You'd think I would have grabbed some sweat pants to throw on top but nooo silly old Bella went downstairs practically half naked to let her good for nothing ex boyfriend in her house.

"Well Bella I must say you sure know how to make a man happy in the morning."

"Just get in the kitchen and sit down, I'm not in the mood for games Jake." He smirked and slapped my butt then went to the kitchen. Oooh I shall get him back for that.

"So you finally caved in and decided you want us to be together? By the way you look glorious first thing in the morning."

"Haaa no. When are you going to get it Jake, I'm happy here and have a new life. There never will be a you and I again." I tried to sound gentle and caring but inside my blood was boiling. "Besides what happened with Tanya, and why are you staying with Billy?"

"I ditched Tanya as soon as you left, she was just so clingy. And then my mom caught me drink driving and said I could do with a break over here, sort myself out. Looks like it deffo sorted you out."

"Yeah it's been really good here. And I don't want in to end, so you have to behave Jake. And drink driving are you insane?"

"What? Can't you've never done it yourself." Oh, yeah, forgot about that one.

"All I want is you Bella. And a cigarette, fancy one?" He pulled out a packet and a lighter and stood up to go out the back. Oh god it's been too long since I've had one of those, no way could I turn it down. I took one off him and lit up as we sat on the decking. Ahhh this felt so good.

"Y'know in a way I've kinda missed this, living the fast life, not worrying about any consequences. It's sorta good to hang out with you at this moment, to feel like I'm back home."

"Well you know the answer there, date me and we can always go back to that. Shake this town up a bit." He took a long drag and smiled at me. What is he doing to me? He's making me feel so comfortable, like I've missed him. No, don't let him back in Bella. He may have gave you the best times of your life, but they were also the most reckless and besides you have a new family here, don't blow it.

I laughed fed up of repeating myself, he knew the answer. I got up to throw my cigarette butt over the garden fence so Charlie wouldn't notice. I walked back to Jake but tripped over one of Charlie's boots and fell right onto Jake. Damn that man!

At that same moment in time the back door opened and Edward walked through. He stood there speechless staring at the scene in front of him. Jake had just about caught me with his hands on my waist and me leaning over him with my hands either side of his head. Oh boy this did not look good. How the hell am I going to explain this?

"Edward what are you doing here? This is not what it looks like I promise!" Shoot shoot shoot!

"Aww come on Bells, don't lie to the poor man, you know this was going to happen and probably would have took off if we weren't interrupted." He gave evils to Edward who was still taking in the two of us. Why was I still in this position? I quickly scambled away and pushed Edward back indoors so I could explain myself.

"Edward please that wasn't what it looked like. Charlie left his stupid boots lying around and of course I had to go and trip over them."

"Okay I'll give you that but why the hell is he even here? You stink of smoke and you couldn't be wearing anything more revealing!" Edward was pissed to say the least. I went to continue but just my luck Jake came back in.

"Well I don't want to make this any more awkward than it already is but I have to get going. Nice to see you again Bells, here, have these on me." He tossed me the cigarettes and headed for the front door.

"Ciao Eddie!" He shouted as he left. Edward took a deep breathe and sat down. I sat down too and began to riggle my way out of this. I'll stub my next cigarette on Jake's tongue next time I see him.

"Okay so this morning when I text you, I never really was ill. I just wanted to talk to Jake so we could discuss things."

"I believe you Bella, I just wish you wouldn't lie to me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And what's with the smoking?"

"Oh, yeah, it's not that bad, old habits die hard right?" I chuckled. He didn't. Silenceeee. He just stared at me disaprovingly.

"Anyway I didn't have time to get dressed he was already here when I woke up."

"Come here." He pulled me over to him so I was sitting on his lap.

"I love you so, so much Bella. I will fight for you no mat-

"It won't even come to that." I put my hand over his mouth. "I love you to, more than my own life but if you think I'll ever let him back in my life then you've been fooled. It's me and you to the end right?"

"To the end." We rested our foreheads together and enjoyed the comfortable sounds of our breathing.

"Now not to ruin the moment but do you mind if I pop outside for another cigarette? Once you start you just cannot stop." I said in an exasperated voice.

He laughed at my tone of voice and let me go "Sure go ahead, you had breakfast yet? I'll make you some."

"Thanks sweetie, I love you." I kissed him and contiued outside.

Wow that was close. I'm lucky Edward's so understanding. The only good thing out of Jake's little visit was these cigarettes. I'm going to have to get some mouth spray.

My breakfast was amazing, Edward was quite the cook when he got going. After I got washed and dressed I found Edward flipping through my photo album from back home.

"You really loved it back there didn't you?"

"It made me who I am, but I don't regret coming here. Getting thrown out was the best thing to happen to me, well aside from meeting you of course." I sat next to him and reminised at the pictures as he turned the pages. Gosh I had everything back there. I must admit Jacob being here certainly made me realise how much I missed it. Not that I would ever go back, but I just miss way I used to be.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He gazed at me while I was staring at a picture of me, Jake, Angela, Jessica, Rachel, Rory, Sam and Ben, all of us piled together on the sofa laughing. I remember that night so well, we had just got back from Jessica's sisters' wedding and decided to continue the party back at Sam's. Man, that was a great night. We all look so happy in the picture.

"I won't lie to you, I really miss that." I pointed to the picture. "I miss the stupid stuff we would get up to, the danger of being caught, the panic when we did get caught. I used to feel like I was going crazy if I hadn't been out doing something I shouldn't, it was like a sort of release. My mom made me feel useless, like I had nothing to do with my life, so I guess that's why I started doing what I was doing. She'd tell me that I wasn't going to get anywhere, that know one would want me just like my Dad didn't. I know that's not true now, because he loves me more than she ever had. But she made me feel so awful, changing her boyfriend every few weeks, spontaneously going on holiday and leaving me for long periods." I looked back up at him, why didn't I tell him this sooner?

"Edward I messed up back there, I did things I'm not proud of. Yeah my mom might have pushed me into it but I can't blame anyone but myself."

"What things Bella? You know I won't breathe a word to anyone." I know I can trust him more than anything on this planet.

"Well, first it started off as just partying and drinking, that's what everyone does back home. But when things started getting rough with my mom, a bunch of us would...take stuff.. in Sam's basement. We were probably off our heads in that picture."

"You mean you took drugs?" He sounded alarmed but kept his composure.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything bad, well they're all bad, but nothing extreme. Just something to make us feel good for a while, and block out whatever was bothering us. It was... fun." It really was...

"Another time me and Jake got high from some weed in my moms car, we were also drinking. We crashed the car and blamed it on some kid who was hanging around, tryna get in our group. Poor kid was so scared of us he took all the blame, got in some bad trouble too. But at the end of the day all we cared about was how much fun we were having, didn't care about who we hurt in the process, it was just fun and popularity. Everyone wanted to be us. Even Tanya tried getting in the gang but we couldn't trust her with keeping hush about things."

"Do you hate me Edward?" I'm not sure how he would take this new information about me.

"No, of course not, don't think that for a second. It's a shame that you done all that stuff yeah, but that's all in the past now and it's made you who you are today. I know you won't go back to any of it, and I couldn't love you more Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now come here and please to god don't start crying coz I'm no good with that sort of thing." I laughed and jumped into his arms and buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you for being so understanding about all of this." I mumbled, I couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Thank you for being honest and such an amazing girlfriend. And what did I say about crying?" He wiped my tears and kissed my cheeks til I was smiling again.

He had to leave after that, I packed the photo album away and called Angela. We had a good catch up, I told her about Jake and she didn't sound at all surprised. She said since I've gone the whole wild scene had calmed down a bit. And now with Jacob leaving too it just wasn't the same, so I guess there definitlely are positives to the big negatives.

**Please review! :-) x x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Half term was over before I knew it and school was just an hour away. Jacob hadn't got in contact with me since that day he came over, guess he took the hint and backed off. Edward filled the others in on my doings back in Phoenix, they all understood and promised not to tell Esme, Carlisle or Charlie.

I was up really early today. Got ready, made Charlie some lunch and watched two episodes of Friends all by 8:30. I grabbed my bag and headed for my car but as I left through the door Jacob was already there on his bike.

"Looking hot today Bells." He grinned his flashy smile at me and winked. I was wearing a long navy sweater with a black belt and some black tights, finished off with heeled black ankle boots. Hardly anything to drool other.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I opened my car door and put my bag on the passengers seat.

"Well I'm starting school today, just wanted to drop by and say hi. Maybe we'll have a few classes together. Save me a seat at lunch?"

"Jake there's no way you're sitting with us. I'm sorry but you're going to have to find some new friends. I won't give in, I'm still really mad at you."

"I know that, but I wanna make it up to you. I'll see you around." He drove off and headed for school. Two faced loser, he ain't getting around me that easy.

I arrived at school and immediatly saw my pixie and barbie bff.

"Hey guys, how are you both on this miserable day in happy land?" We were walking to our first class of the day and I already felt in a rotton mood.

"Super." They both said simutaneously in a boring voice. We were all dreading coming back to school, and all of todays lessons were boring and really hard. We all had the same lessons together so could only see the boys at break and lunch.

The day dragged by really slow, this was such a stupid start to the new term. Where was Edward when I needed him?

We rushed off to lunch and flew in to the arms of our boyfriends, you swear we hadn't seen then for a month.

"Maaaan school sucks." Alice dropped her head to the table started mumbling, Jasper rubbed her back.

"Well today has been awesome for me, this new dude let me ride his bike this morning before school. Was saweeeet!" Emmett and Jasper punched their knuckles together.

"New kid? Emmett what were you doing riding his bike? Don't be so stupid." Rose smacked him on the head.

"Yeah Jacob, from Arizona, like you Bella." Jasper answered while Emmett rubbed his head.

Oh no, he's already trying to worm his sneaky way in.

"Guys you cannot start hanging out with him, thats the Jacob I've been telling you about, the one who helped get me thrown out. Please say you'll stay away from him."

After a few seconds it finally dawned on them. They made a O shape with their mouth and apologised. I turned to Edward who was holding me close.

"See how he's trying to get in the group? This day couldn't get any worse." I slumped into him and he hugged me.

"Don't worry we won't let him. Anyway, how have you been today, not so good?"

"Urgh no. Started off with Jake waiting outside the house just to say hi, then I had crappy lessons and now I feel a head ache coming on." I grumbled into his chest like a baby.

"He waited outside your house?" He said while passing me some juice.

"Yeah, saying that he wants to make it up to me. I don't care what he says or does, cure cancer for all I care I still hate him."

"Bellaaaa macho man at 12 o'clock." Rose pointed to the caffeteria doors.

Ahhh great just what I need. Everyone turned their heads to see the bronzed "macho man" cat walk through the caffeteria. I sat up straight and turned back to eat my food. Silence is the enemy and all that jazz.

All too soon I felt two all too familiar hands come down on my shoulders.

"Hey guys. Not to worry you Bella I ain't joining you for lunch. Just wanna let you know I'll be coming around later, Charlie needs help with his car then I figured we could hang out for a bit." Charlieeeee, can't you go to a garage like any normal person?

Before I could respond with some bitchy comment he was already walking away. Damn him.

"Well us girls shall be coming over tonight so not to worry."

"Thanks guys, but don't feel that you have to, I can handle him." I really can, just gonna take alot to get the not so subtle message across. I slumped back into Edward's chest and wrapped my arms around him not wanting to ever let go.

When school had finally finished Edward was walking me to my car.

"You sure you're going to be okay tonight? I mean, Alice tends to go crazy when she has too much sugar." He placed his hands on my butt and pulled me closer.

"Ahh but you see, the more sugar she has the sooner she'll pass out from an overload, then Rose and I can finally get some chill out time."

"I have a very, very smart girlfriend." He said in between kisses, and squeezed me like he'd never let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and tell Emse thanks for fixing my coat." I ripped the sleeve a few days ago rushing to get to the kitchen with Rose for some pancakes, catching it on a hook sticking out. I wasn't ready to learn to sew just yet.

I was driving in my car blasting a CD that Edward mixed for me and decided to take a pit stop at the local supermarket. I need some snacks for tonight, maybe a magazine too. I knew I wouldn't be able to get alcohol here, I'll have to venture out to Port Angeles and find some dodgy store, get some cigarettes too. I'll most definitely get the danger feeling there.

I got into the store and headed straight for the sweets. I chose jelly beans, sugared cola bottles and some sour string laces. These will make Alice pass out in no time. I picked some magazines for me and Rose and checked out. I made it to my car but as I went to open the door a hand pushed it back to block me.

Jacob.

"So what you got there, any drink?" He leant against my car and peered into the bag.

"Fat chance of me getting any here. You know that." I stood with an 'am I bothered pose'.

"Well if you want we could always head into the city, go on search for some." He would probably know exactly where to go too, I guess I could use him for one day.

"Maybe, see you around Jake. _Stalker_." I mumbled the last part and I got in my car and headed back home.

Charlie was already home when I got through the door, he made me some pancakes as a treat.

"And whats the occassion for this Dad?" He never cooks, something was up.

"Can't your old man make some pancakes every now and then without getting questioned?"

"Nope. So spill." These pancakes were soooo good.

"Okay, so I got something coming up in work which means I have to head outta town for a couple of days. That means you'll be by yourself." Oh yes! ALCOHOL!

"Now I know I can trust you Bells that's why I'm leaving you some money for groceries and you know, treat yourself. You've earned it hun."

"Dad you are the best Dad everrrrr!" I hugged him which was probably a bit too much for his liking, but he hugged me back anyway.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow and back on Friday. Make sure you have the Cullens over or you head over there. I've told Esme and Carlisle and everything's good with them. Anything you need you go to them. I'll ring you every afternoon alright?" This may just be the best week since I've been here.

I ran upstairs and texted Edward the news, they'd all probably know anyway from Esme and Carlisle.

I'm going to need plenty of alcohol for this week. I can handle getting up in plenty of time for school, but can the others?

At six o'clock the girls arrived and bounced up giggling to my room.

"Soooo we going to get drink tomorrow or what?" Rose flopped on my bed and flicked open a magazine. It's like she read my mind.

"But we haven't got any ID so how can we?" Alice found the sweets and her face lit up.

"Oh I have no problem with the ID part, a low cut shirt and some heels can go a long way. Well, it used to work anyway, not sure how the people are around here."

"Do you even know where we could get some from? Forks is definitely out of the question."

"Ummm, I kinda ran in to Jake today, and he said he'd help me find some." The both sat up and stared at me blankly.

"I know, I know but can't I just use him for when it suits me? I'll give him some and he'll be happy enough to leave me alone."

"Well...okay, but we get to go with you. We'll go shopping while you get the drink, least we know you're safe then."

"Sounds good to me." I love these girls.

We planned how the week would work out, me taking responsibilty to wake everyone up and get them to school on time. Alice surprisingly was calm tonight and didn't eat many sweets, so they drove home around 9:30.

I took the spare time as an opportunity to call Jake.

"Hey Bella, hows things?"

"Cool, Jake. I was actually wondering about your offer earlier."

"Oh yeah? No problem at all. When you want to go?"

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Sure should be cool."

"Thanks, we'll sort times and stuff out tomorrow in school, that okay?"

"Sure thing. Does this mean you're gonna whip out the pumps and the cute belly top?" I'm not some sort of slut! But yeah, something like that. I was always in clothes like that back home due to the weather and my popularity. A girl of my status couldn't walk about in jeans and a tee for anyone!

"Bye Jake." I hung up, tossing the phone on my bed side table.

Hhmm what can I wear for tomorrows antics? Something to make me look like I'm out for a good time but nothing slutty to make the cops want to question me. Charlie would have a fit about that. Then again if he saw what I used to wear then I doubt he would have agreed to having me here. Good thing it's so cold here.

I searched through my clothes and found 5 inch black pumps, and a baggy grey belly top with ripped jeans. (on profile) Not overboard but with the help of jewellery and make up it would go a long way.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Urghhh what time is it? Charlie walked in my room, and it was still dark. In a whispered tone he spoke to me.

"Hey hunny, I have to leave now okay? The money's in the kitchen draw and I'll be back before you know it. Take care of yourself."

"Bye Dad, I'll be alright I promise. Have fun on your trip." He leant down and kissed me on the head and left. It was only 5:30 so I went back to sleep.

I was so excited to have the place to myself for the rest of the week. I showered and chose to wear an oversized Marylin Monroe white tee with nazy skinny jeans and navy flats. I tied my hair back tight so it was all neat and nothing stray. I added some liquid eyeliner to my eyes and headed down stairs. I wonder how much money Charlie left. I opened the draw and pulled out a wallet.

"Holy crow!" I counted it all a good 4 times and everytime came to the total of $400.

"What does he think I'm gonna do, go on a bender?" Tempting but I couldn't blow it all... could I?

I heared someone at the door so stuffed the money back in and went to open it. Standing there in a tight fitting tee and fresh rain on his face and hair was my Greek God of a boyfriend.

"Edward! Come in here baby." I grabbed him by the collar and dove in for a morning kiss.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella. I like your hair like that." He tugged at my pony tail.

"Want some coffee and pancakes?" Due to my good mood I felt like making the most of it and treating Edward.

"You know that sounds wonderful, but to be honest I can think of something far, far better to do with our time before school." He whispered in my ear seductivly and ran a hand down my back giving me shivers. He kissed my neck and pulled me closer. Oh this boy is irresistable. I caught his drift and pulled him upstairs with me.

"Edward we are going to be sooo late if we don't move our butts this instant. And look at my hair! I'll have to do it all again now." I threw back on my clothes and rushed a brush through my hair. We had exactly 10 minutes before the bell would ring.

Edward just sat there with a grin on his face. I threw my brush at his head "Snap out of it! You can stay here if you like but I have things to do today so I'm outta here with or without you."

He rubbed his head and put his shirt and pants back on "You need to learn to relax Bella, you know I can get us to school in no time." I finished putting my hair back in perfect tact and grabbed my bag. I rushed out the door and ran down the stairs.

"Well hurry the hell up or I mean it I will go without you!" I called. He came running down the stairs with his even messier hair, just how I like it.

"Okay okay I'm coming." We got in his car and before I knew it we were at school. With 4 minutes before bell.

"Jeeesus you drive crazy, Cullen."

"Thought you knew all about that, guess I'm just better than you when it comes to speed." He winked at me.

"I'm a wreckless driver with guaranteed crashing if I were to speed. So yeah you are better."

We got to our first class where we were all together and sat down in our regular seats, behind Jasper and Alice.

"Omg you guys totally did it this morning! I can smell the sweat..." Ahh crap I new one of them would say something. "Here put this on Bella." Alice handed me some of her perfume, it was gerogous. I sprayed some on me, and then quickly some on Edward.

"What was that for?" He coughed and waved his hands as if to make it go away.

"You want to smell good for your girlfriend don't you?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll get you back, Bella." He pulled out his own deodrant and practically intoxicated everyone in the class.

At lunch I finished my food and headed off to find Jacob. Surprise, suprise I found him in tight lip-lock with some girl from our year. I cleared my throat and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave me a big smile.

"Oh hi Bella." He turned back to the girl "I'll see you around... uhh, Tracy."

"It's Stacey." The girl scowled and stomped off.

"Nice to know you're making friends so quick."

"Well you know me, one to mingle."

"Anyway, I'll pick you up later at 4? Alice and Rose are coming for a ride, but then they're going shopping."

"Sure no probs, remember though, wear something showy so you can look the part." He eyed me up and down. Pervert.

"Yeah whatever, see you later Jake." I turned away and headed back to the lunch table where the others were.

"Bella you really letting Jacob tag along with you tonight?" Jasper asked as I sat back down.

"Yeah he looks old enough and can help find the right place."

"Just make sure he doesn't take advantage of that, he'll probably want to join in with us."

"Yeah I thought that but if he gets some of his own then he'd just leave us alone."

"Well as long as you're sure, coz I don't mind coming along if you need me."

"Awww Jasp this is why I love you." Alice pecked him on the cheeck. Jasper's such as sweet heart, always showing compassion to others.

"Thanks but we'll be fine, promise." I smiled back at him.

Edward put his hand on my thigh "And make sure he keeps his hands off you, I can come along you know."

"It's better if you didn't, there'd be too much tension in the car and I'll make sure he won't do anything."

"So what do you guys want, anything lethal?" I sat upright and grinned as I said that.

"Considering we have school tomorrow I think we should take it easy." Replied Edward and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well you guys do that if you like, but I'm gonna hit it hard. My body has functioned to handle it by now so getting up won't be a problem for me. And I think I can tempt you after a few."

"See how things go, we have easy lessons tomorrow anyway, so maybe we could let loose a bit." Rose is always up for anything.

"Now you Rosalie Cullen are a star."

The day passed smoothly and I was trying really hard to contain my excitement. I just looove parties, of course I won't call it that out loud but drinking with my friends in an empty house with loud music is a party to me. Gonna have to find one with more people soon though, there's bound to be some kids around here who have them, right? Oh well.

I got home, showered again 'cause I just couldn't smell bad like this morning, and put on my outfit that I picked out yesterday. I made sure my hair had volume with big waves, and sprayed hair laquer all over so it would hold. For make up I gave myself black and dark blue smokey eyes, I applied a little blush and put really light, shiny pink lip gloss on. Then, for jewellery I chose a long feather and bead necklace, three thick bangles and grey button earrings. Oh god, I looked hot. To finish I sprayed some really expensive perfume that I got back in Phoenix. It's a little cold out, so I threw on a thin leather jacket but kept it un-zipped.

Alice and Rose pulled up outside so I opened the window and called them to come straight up.

"Woooow, Bella you look H-O-T HOT!" Alice pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of me.

"You have no idea how good it feels to dress up. Now all we need is the alcohol. Common' lets get going." I picked up my little clutch bag and got some enough money from the kitchen. We got into my car and headed off to pick up Jake.

I pulled up and honked the horn, he came out in a tight - and I mean tight - black vest and black trousers, his hair was gelled up, and he did look kinda hot. I rolled the window down and he leant in to talk.

"Must say Bella, I have missed that body of yours." I rolled my eyes and saw the girls in the back make evils towards him.

"Just get in Jake."

"Why don't you let me drive. We both know I can get us there in half the time."

"No way! This is my car and you will sit in the passenger seat."

"Really Bella? Think about it, we get there early, get back early and you have more time to drink and party." Hhmm he did have a point, and I weren't a very fast driver.

"Oh alright, but one scratch and I swear I'll scratch your eyes out." Rose high fived me from the back. I got out and walked over to the passenger side, though Jake still managed to get a but squeeze in before I made it.

"Touch me again and I'll hit you like last time." He made a painful face and got in the car.

The journey was full of chatter and siurprisingly the girls got on well with Jake, but I knew his game, trying to be all nice so we'd accept him. Luckily they knew better and were just chosing friendliness over silence.

We got there like he said, in half the time it would have taken me.

"Right we're going to look around some clothes shops so ring us when you want us to meet back at the car okay?"

"Yeah no probs, see you guys later." We headed off in opposite directions.

"So where shall we go, you been to look around here yet?" I casually asked.

"No but a few guys gave me a tip. I know this guy who will serve us easy."

"So there was no need for me to get tarted up tonight?" Great.

"You can't say you ain't enjoying it, and besides, we look like a great couple, might get a discount." I can't lie, I am enjoying the look. But I'm ready to shoot down the couple part straight away.

We came to a side street where there was a row of shops including an off license, a tattoo parlour and a take away. This looked like my kinda street. We proceeded to the off license store and I felt a rush of excitement pass through me. Then, Jacob took hold of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I tried to pull my hand away but he tightened his grip.

"Just play along, we have to look the part, boyfriend and girlfriend out in need of a good time."

"Thought you said you know the guy?"

"I do, by word of mouth." Great so he doesn't actually know him. I gritted my teeth and walked in the store with him. We picked up 3 cases of beer, two bottles of aftershock, 3 bottles of wine and 4 packets of cigaretters. I threw in some gum and random snacks and we headed to the checkout.

The man serving us looked just a bit older than us. He had a sort of Justin Bieber hairstyle and a bit of stubble, he looked cool. He served us without a problem, although he couldn't seem to take his eyes off my body. Eh, I weren't complaining, but this hott thing was for Edward only.

We got outside and there were a few drunks passing us, Jacob immediatly wrapped him arm around my waist, his hand resting on my bare stomach. I didn't say anything because I really didn't fancy getting in a fight with the men if they came over.

After a few crude and perverted comments shouted at me we strolled down the street, both of our hands carrying the goods.

"We should totally come back here, I know how much you wanted that tattoo, now seems like the perfect time to get it." Jake said as we passed the tattto shop window.

"Umm yeah, I'm definitely up for getting it, I'll bring Emmett with me I think." Stricly no Jacob.

"Don't worry I remember the deal. I'm just here to get the drink and head back home." Finally he gives up.

"But I'll be back on your case tomorrow." Or not.

We got back to the car and loaded the boot up. I texted Rose to say we were done and were waiting. Jake handed me some money to pay for his share of the drink.

"You gonna be drinking on your own?"

"Nahh some of the boys are having a party tomorrow night, said I'd drop by. Why don't you come along, even bring your lot if you wanna." Oooh a proper party, takes the La Push boys to throw one though.

"Sure I'll be there, let me know the deets. Umm, I'll ask if the others want to come, but I'm not sure if they will."

"That's ok, just hang out with me all night." He relaxed back into the seat like no big deal. It won't hurt for one night but I'll have to keep by guard up.

10 minutes later Rose and Alice we back in the car hidden behind a stack of shopping bags.

"So looks like you two are spent out." I shouted back.

"OMG we had soo much fun! We..." I couldn't hear the rest as I turned up the music, knowing that Alice wouldn't shut up any time soon. We drove back to Jake's and he grabbed his things and headed in his house. I drove us home to see Edward's car outside. I gave him a spare key so they could get there early. Finally the party was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Awake with a stinking hangover, but at least I'm awake. The place was surprisingly clean, nothing like last time at the Cullens' house. I went to the kitchen and got some water, it was 7am. The night was really good, we got absolutely wasted as I predicted, everyone let loose. I drank another glass of water and went to wake everyone up. Alice and Jasper were in my bed, I shook them until they woke up.

"Hey sleepy head, time to get up." Alice rolled over and opened her eyes. She grumbled and put a hand to her head.

"You too Jasp." I picked up a magazine and swatted him on the head. He jumped up alert then sat back down putting his head in his hands. I continued on my search and found Rose in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Hey you're up. Alice looks a bit worse for wear."

"She can't handle her drink like me." She grinned. "I feel a little rough but nothing too bad, not like last time. Emmett left about half hour ago to get all our school stuff. Lucky we brought a change of clothes."

"You bought an entire wadrobe last night you'll be good for a month." She went to get changed and check up on Alice. Time to go find my boyfriend.

Edward was awake watching the tele with a cup of coffee in his hand. I sat down and cuddled up next to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked and kissed my head.

"Not too bad actually, when I first got up I felt like death but it's already wearing off."

"You drank a lot last night, it's a wonder you're still alive."

"Eh I'm used to it by now." We sat for half hour and watched more tele, stocking our bodies up on caffiene. Then we went to shower and get ready, each taking turns. Emmett came by a while later to pick up Rose while me, Jasper and Alice all went in Edward's car to school.

"So how are you all feeling? Last night was pretty good huh?" I reflected back to last night, to when I got in the house and made Edward's jaw drop due to my appearence.

Alice was all okay now, some coffee to make her come round and lots of hugs off Jasper and she's set to go.

"It was fantaaaastic. Bella you must go with Jacob again to get more drink for us." Alice perked up from the back.

"I bought enough last night to last the rest of the week if do it every night."

"Bella maybe you should take it easy, I mean surely partying every night can't be at all good for you." Edward spoke quietly to me so Alice and Jasper couldn't hear.

"Relax Edward, I know what I'm doing. Besides, when am I going to get the chance again? It's just this week to let loose a bit, and then everthing will be back to normal."

"It better be, it's hard to keep up with you when your having fun." He grinned and so I kissed him.

We got to school and the day went by smoothly. Rose and Jasper forgot they had a test in History and Gym almost killed me. I drank water all day and tried to stay awake, some how managing it.

At lunch I was sooo hungry. I ate 3 slices of pizza, some fries, a chicken burger and a chocolate muffin. I almost caught up with Emmett. _Almost. _I don't think anyone can quite eat like him.

Biology came and went, I basically snuggled up to Edward all lesson as it was a video day. He played with my hair and kissed my cheeks as I played with our interwined hands. To say we loved eachother was the biggest understatement. Words couln't describe how we felt, so we let our feelings do the talking as we rested in eachothers arms.

When the final bell of the day went we slowly walked hand in hand to the parking lot.

"Are any of you coming over tonight?" I asked Edward. I'm not sure if they were all up for another rough night.

"Well I know Rose is for certain, probably Emmett too. And of course me." He grinned and kissed me.

"Yay! Maybe we should tone it down a bit tonight then, stick on some movies and lounge around."

"Sounds perfect to me." We got to my car, his parked right next to it and no one was here yet. He placed his hands on my hips and leant close to my face. His cool breathe froze me in my place, and very, very slowly, he joined our lips, kissing me beautifully with soft passion. I immediatly responded wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible.

After a few short minutes, he pulled away, breatheless. Our eyes met and we couldn't seem to look away, almost hypnotized in eachothers glare.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. So, so much."

It was now 5pm and since I got home I've changed, had food and cleared the place up a bit. By now I was bursting for a wee and so raced to the stairs.

*_RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING* _

Oh Jesus worst timing ever! I knew it would be Charlie so I had to answer it.

"Hello!" I crossed my legs and wobbled on my legs, hoping he would keep the conversation short.

"Hey there Bells, just your old man. Hows things back there, is the house still standing?"

"Just about, I've had a fire in my bedroom and flooded the kitchen already."

"You're lucky I have a sense of humour."

"I sure am. Hows the trip?" Oh my god I reeeally had to pee!

"Boring but I can't complain, free food and drink whenever I please." I could hear the grin in his voice. "What you up to tonight?"

"Sounds awesome. I'm having the guys around for some movies and snacks. Don't worry I won't forget about school."

"Okay sounds fun. Right well I'll let you get back to it, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad!" I slammed the phone down and ran for my life.

I decided to e-mail Angela, see how things were going with her. Within 5 minutes she responded. She kept it brief, mentioning that a new clique was formed, head of the school but not as bad ass as we were. She decided to keep out of it as it wouldn't be the same. Tanya had moved towns, apparently she's now in an all girls school. Ha! Maybe she'll turn lesbian. I mailed her back and filled her in on everything, the whole Jacob situation and she seemed really shocked that I let him get even the tiniest bit close. But when I said I'm just using him she completely understood.

My phone went off meaning I had a text, this time off Jacob. He wanted to see if I would go back to Port Angeles with him for some goods. I don't want to give him the opportunity to worm his way into my life, so I fobbed him off with some excuse, he doesn't need me to go with him.

I decided to change in to some black tights with a dark blue, lepeord print sweater that reached just above the thigh. I left shoes off as I wouldn't be leaving the house but added some liquid eye liner and let my hair fall in curls.

My phone went off again, this time from Alice, her and Jasper were staying home tonight. I don't blame them, there's only so much that tiny girl can take.

I went down to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka, along with some fruit mixes for me and Rose. I grabbed a case of beer for the boys and set them all on the table in the living room. Then I put a pizza in the oven, and pulled out food that you would usually find at a party. Buffet food was my one of my favourite, simple and delicious.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. As I opened it though I was greeted to the last person I expected to be here. Jacob.

Before I could get out one of my sarcastic greetings he pushed his way inside, pushing me backwards and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, now he's pissed me off.

"I've had it Bella. I can't take any more of this. You can't shut me out any longer, I won't let you." He was huffing like a rhino about to charge... eek.

"Oh no not this again. How many times? I don't want you in my life! Now get out before Edward gets here!" I tried to reach for the door handle but he snatched my hand and held it firmly. A bit too tight actually, he was starting to hurt me.

"Jake get off you're hurting me!" I tried to wriggle free, punch his chest but he wouldn't let go.

"I told you I wouldn't give up. Seeing you with _him_ all the time just makes me so mad Bella. I'm going to have you back tonight one way or another, even if I have to take him down in the process. I'll fight anyone for you."

"What? You're crazy! Jake just get out of my house or I'll call my dad. Just listen to yourself, are you on another planet?" He was delusional to ever think he could get me back. I kicked him in shin as hard as I could.

"Oh no you don't." He reached for my other hand and pinned them both above my head. Shoot. He also came closer with his legs either side of me so I was trapped.

"Please Jacob, just go home and we can sort this out another time. I promise, I'll call you tomorrow, we can talk in school, just don't do this now." I pleaded with him as best I could, I stared deep into his eyes so I could look meaningful. He seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Damnit." He muttered as me let my arms go. That's going to leave a bruise.

"I'm sorry Bella. But I've really fallen for you, I know I've gone about this wrong, but I can't control my temper." He lifted his gaze from the floor and met mine. "Call me the first chance you get. Please." He looked really sad. But I couldn't give a crap he's a lunatic on a good day.

"Sure, you know it." And with that he left. I checked my wrists and there were red marks from where his fingers had a tight grip. I pulled my sleeves down further so they weren't visable, although I had to tell Edward, no more secrets. Just how would he take it?

Ten minutues later and the guys were walking through the door.

"Heeeyyy Bella is that pizza I smell?" Typical of Emmett to sense that first.

"It sure is, you can take it out of the oven now actually, but at least wait until it cools before you sink your teeth in to it." He always burns his tongue other times.

I hugged Rose and she went to pick out some movies and set up our drinks. I pulled Edward down the hall so the others couldn't hear us.

Edward immediatly dove in for a kiss. After we broke apart we just smiled at eachother. Sometimes, the best words and left unspoken.

"Edward I have to tell you something, but promise you won't flip out, okay?" He got all serious and panic crossed his face. I rolled up my sleeves and showed him the marks on my wrists. He looked down and took them in his hands protectively.

"What happened?" He sounded upset.

"Jacob. He came over just before you and burst his way in." Edward met my eyes and clenched his jaw. "I tried to push him back out but he pinned my arms above me. He kept saying that he couldn't stand seeing me with you, and he would fight anyone to get me back, that he couldn't take it anymore. I persuaded him to calm down though, and I think he realised what he was doing. He made me promise to call him. I can't it anymore myself Edward. He's gone crazy, he's really starting to scare me." I was actually a bit shook up, Jake seemed to be going mad, what if he tried to hurt Edward? I wouldn't be able to live with myself putting my loved ones in danger.

Edward pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me securly. I always felt safe with him.

"Don't you worry about a thing Bella. Tomorrow we'll call your dad and tell him everything. I don't care if he has to come home early, I don't want that mongrel thinking he can do anything and get away with it for a moment longer."

"Sounds reassuring. But promise me you won't go after him. I can't bear the fact you getting hurt." I snuggled in to him more.

"I promise. Anything for you, my love." He kissed my hair and guided me into the living room and we sat on the sofa.

"By the way you look breath-takingly beautiful." He placed a finger under my chin lifting my face to his, and met me with a heart warming kiss.

"Oooohhh my GAWWWD this pizza is a-ma-zing!" Ever the interrupter. Emmett emerged from the kitchen eating a slice of pizza with sauce smeared across his face.

"Tell me again why I declare my love for this baffoon?" Rose was sorting us out some drinks, she handed me a vodka with I gladly took. My nerves were a bit shook up.

Edward went out the kitchen to get some pizza and so I told Rose everything.

"That good for nothing low-life! I thought he was alright last night but I guess he was just acting. Don't worry Bella, Charlie will sort everything out. And we're here now so you're totally safe." She handed me another vodka as I downed the first one.

"I love you Rose." I gave her a massive hug. "I love you too B."

"Get it onnnn!" There in the kitchen door way was Emmett AND Edward with a huge grin on their faces. Edward winked and went back to his pizza.

It was 9pm and the drink was flowing, for just me and Rose that is. Emmett was more than half way through all the food and Edward had just had three bottles. Rose and I were sat on the floor giggling at a scene in one of the movies we had on.

"Oh geeez I really have to pee." Rose got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Uhh yeah me too, hold up baby!" Emmett followed like a puppy.

"Hey I don't want no hanky panky in this house!" Ugh please no. I sat on Edwards lap and gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Now I know that look. What do you want, Swan?" He held me close and drew his finger on my cheek.

"Kiss me." He pulled my face to me and kissed me as if it were his last kiss. He completely took my breathe away.

"Is that what you wanted?" His cool breathe swept across my face.

"I want you." He lifted his eyes to meet mine and formed a cute little smile. His head dipped to my neck where he planted sweet kisses that seemed to leave a burning trail. My breathe got heavier and I hand clawed at his back.

*THUMP*

Startled, I jumped in my place and looked up to the ceiling where the noise came from.

"Sorry Bella! I'll buy you a new lamp!" Rose called down.

"In my fricking bed? Sorry Edward but they can not have sex in my bed." Edward let out an exasperated breathe, obviously this was the worst time for me to leave him.

"Come on let's go shout at them together." He got up and took my hand as we went upstairs.

I opened my door and saw the smashed lamp on the floor. Rose was picking the peices up and there was no Emmett.

"What happened? Where's Emmett?"

"Someone say my name?" Oh, there he is.

"I came in to check something out on your laptop, but I'm a bit drunk and missed the bed."

"So that interruption was for nothing." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh, well don't worry about the lamp. Leave it there in case you cut yourself." I picked her up off the floor.

"Y'know I'm starting to feel tired now, maybe I should just go sleep." She went to the other side of my room where we set up a little sleeping place for her and Emmett, and flung herself down.

"Well I still have a whole plate of food to finish off." Emmett kissed Rose and raced back down stairs.

"Sooo... what do we do now?" Edward placed his hands on my hips, smiling.

"I'm still awake you know. So don't even think about doing it!" Thank you, Rose.

"Urgh lets just go to bed." Edward made a face as if he just had his candy taken from him. I was too tired to argue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I couldn't sleep at all that night. My thoughts went into overdrive about the whole Jacob situation. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just 4am, knowing I wouldn't get to sleep at all I quietly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

I flicked the light switch and let out an exasperated sigh, making my way to the mirror I found my reflection in the dull bathroom light.

Wow check out those bruises_._ Due to my skin being so pale any bruise I got showed up more prominently. Where Jacob had an iron grip on my arms just hours earlier there were fresh, dark marks. Looks like I'm going to have to wear something with long sleeves today. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face and crept my way back to my bedroom. Edward was peacefully sleeping, his bronze hair falling over his face. I sat beside him and pushed his hair back, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. With another sigh I went over to my cloest to pick some clothes for the day.

Completely forgetting that I had guests sleeping on the floor I tripped over Rose's leg and with a silent thump landed on Emmett.

Frantically clutching to the towel that was proecting me from a lifetime of embarrassment I crawled to the other side of Rose as she shot up in startled. Emmett, however, was still lying there snoring his heart out like nothing hd happened.

"Bella!" Rose whispered, "What are you doing? And why are you half naked? Oh my god please don't tell me you two got it on- "

"No!" I put a hand over her mouth not wanting to wake Edward up.

"I couldn't sleep so had a shower. I'm just going to get dressed but forgot that you were sleeping here. Emmett's a great cushion though.." Rose giggled and lay back down.

"Well whatever, I'm going back to sleep, wake me up in time for school."

"Sure thing." I got back up and _carefully _made my way in the darkness to get my clothes and headed back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Deciding not to do anything with my hair other than put it up in a messy pony tail I thought now would be a great time to call Jacob. It was now 5 in the morning and didn't care one bit if I woke the psycho up. I know that last night Edward and Rose said that I would call Charlie, but to be honest, I didn't want him to know about it, I could handle this on my own. I'm a big girl and Jacob ain't gonna blow my confidence one bit. I found my phone and headed down stairs, dialing Jacob's number.

After 4 rings a groggy voice whispered "Hello?"

"Jacob, it's Bella. I did promise I'd call and you better understand that this is the last bit of contact I want with you." I heard movement on the other end like he was getting up.

"Bella! Hi, umm listen I know I must have seemed a bit crazy last night.."

"A bit? You were out of control Jake!"

"I know and I'm sorry, really. Hey why don't we go for a drive before school, I really want to apologise, in person." Did he not just hear me say I wanted no more contact?

My silence seemed to have panicked him as he continued to plead. "Bella please, let me make this up to you."

"Alright fine. Come pick me up and hurry up." I hung up and sat down at the table. God what did I just agree to? If Edward knew this he'd lock me in my room and take matters into his own hands. In case of any of them waking up I left note saying _Gone for a drive to clear my head, won't be long :) xx_

Minutes later I heared the sound of a car pulling up, I ran to the door before he could knock. His face lit up as soon as he saw me, waving me to join him in the car. I sat down and told him to pull off so we wouldn't wake the others.

"Where are we going?" I quietly said, not really in the mood to talk anymore.

"I thought we could just drive a bit, no destination in mind." He turned to look at me, his expression completely calm.

"Listen Bella, I know you're probably really scared of me after the way I went about things last night, but you need to understand that I'm genuinly sorry. It's just when it comes to you, I feel very possessive, something which I never felt when we were back in Phoenix." Gee thanks, I thought.

He continued "I thought that when I came here I could just win you over straight away, 'cause that's the way we used to be, we'd fight and get back together. We were in love Bella." He looked me deep in the eyes as he said that.

"Jake, that was before things changed, that was when I didn't know who I was and we were just fooling around. And... I'm sorry but what we had wasn't love. We were best friends fooling around and getting high. I really liked you, but not quite what you think. I never loved you." I really hope he could understand. His hands got tighter on the steering wheel an his jaw clenched. I was beginning to panic.

"What do you mean you never loved me? Of course you did you'd say it all the time."

"Yeah and I guess I meant it, but I didn't understand back then, I didn't know how to love anyone. But now I've found Edward, it's like I'm a different person, the real me. I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not, I can be happy without wanting to be popular or dangerous. I know what real love is." I felt myself going off into my own little day dream when the car jerked and pulled me back.

We were travelling really fast, he changed up another gear and put hit foot down on the pedal hard.

"Jake what are you doing?"

"You think I'm going to stand by and let you be all happy and in _love_ with that moron? You think he really loves you?"

"Jake don't do anything stupid, slow the damn car down!" We were on the highway going more than 80, I had to calm him down.

"No Bella, I've given you too many chances to make your choice, and it's clear you're deluded enough to pick _him_ everytime. But you know what, because I love you so much I'll give you one more chance, it's him or me, make up your mind!" Well, calming him is deffinitely out the window.

"You're crazy! Just stop the car I want to get out!"

"Make up you're mind Bella. I swear if you come back to me I'll love you more than he ever could. I'll make you happy, like we used to be, we can be Jacob and Bella who never cares about the bad things. Together, we can be perfect."

I looked at him wide-eyed. He's lost it. He has deffinitely lost it. He can't get it that I don't want him, I've never wanted him.

"Pick me Bella and I swear you won't regret it. Pick him... and I won't be sorry for my actions."

"What do you mean? J-Jake what do you mean? If you touch him I swear to god-

"Just make your mind up already Bella!" He shouted and slammed his foot on the pedal and swerved around a bend, making the car make a loud screeching sound.

"YOU! I pick you!" Anything to make this car stop. Thankfully, he slowed down and grinned. The car came to a stop about a minute later. My heart was pounding, regretting what I said.

"See, I knew you'd come around, I knew you would see sense and pick the right guy."

He leant close to me and put a hand on my waist. "I love you, and I promise to never screw things up again. We're going to be together forever, babe." He kissed me full on the lips, lifting his hand up to press my head against him. A tear slid down my face, completely distraught with what was happening. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Don't forget Bella, if Edward even tries to get you back, or if you go back to him, I won't be resposible for my actions." He repeated. "I'll do anything to keep you by my side, _anything._

I was speechless. How the hell was I going to tell Edward about this without with getting hurt, physically and emotionally.

We drove back in silence. Well, when I say we I meant me. Jacob was yapping away about how happy we was. Eurgh.

"First thing I want you to do Bella is to tell Edward that you're over." I looked at him teary eyed.

"If you don't you know what will happen." He gripped my arms, hurting me again.

"I know, I'll tell him straight away, I promise." I now had no doubt that even though he claimed to love me, he would hurt me if necessary, and the ones I loved too. The only chance I had was to follow his words and do eveything he said. I'd rather hurt Edaward to save him, it's the only way I was going to make sure he was okay.

He dropped me off at my house and kissed me passionately before he let me go. I was trapped. Trapped in something I thought I left behind. Although it wasn't anything like this now, Jake was never like this, but something in him snapped and I didn't like it one bit. How was I going to explain this to Edward? Explain that I didn't want to see him anymore? I needed time to think before I made any real desicions. I couldn't choose Jake, I had to tell the truth. Yup, it's time to give up and call Charlie. Ohh boy.

**A bit short I know but the next chapter will be longer and worth it! :D**

**Thanks for reading :) xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Everyone was still asleep by the time I got back. I was in a bit of a daze as I slowly walked to the kitchen and make myself some coffee. I sat down wrapping my hands around the warm cup infront of me. Okay, so the plan is to call Charlie, and he'll probably be home as fast as I can click my fingers.

Opening up the contacts on my phone I clicked the call button silently praying that he'll answer on the first call. However, it kept ringing and there was no answer. I tried another 3 times but still no answer. This worried me as Charlie always had his phone with him and always answered no matter what.

I know, I call Andy. Andy his a fellow police officer and I know he went with Charlie. I looked for his number through my dad's phone book and hurridly dialed it.

"Hello officer Andy speaking." Oh thank heavens.

"Hi this is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter."

"Oh Bella! Good morning what can I do for you?"

"Can you put my dad on, I've tried his cell but there's no answer."

"Sure can he's right here." I heard Charlie grumbling in the backround something about eating his breakfast in peace. Typical man.

"Hey there Bells, everything ok?" I froze, just how could I put this into words?

"Dad where's your phone? I rang like four times."

"Oh yeah I lost last night, meant to tell you, sorry hun."

"Oh, well, umm Dad, there's something I need to tell you.."

"Sure go ahead, but can you make it quick I gotta head out soon."

"Uhhh, well the thing is, I'm in a... tricky situation, with Jacob. And I need you to come home right away..." There was silence on the other end on the line.

"Bella, are you in trouble?" He sounded edgy.

"Well you could put it that way I guess, but it's really hard to explain over the phone Dad, I don't know what to do, Jake seems to have lost it."

"What do you mean, lost it? And what are doing hanging out with him? He's trouble Bella, you know that more than anyone." Oh don't throw the past in my face please!

"Well about an hour ago we were driving and I honestly thought he was going to crash the car on purpose-"

"Now Bella I know you've left everything behind in Phoenix but if you and Jake are back up to no good-"

"What? No! Dad you have to understand-"

"How can I understand, Bella? You're out at early hours of the morning speeding in a car with Jacob... I really thought you'd left that all behind. I'm very disappointed in you. Look, I'll give Billy a call and warn him to keep an eye on Jake, but I thought you were over all the childishness. I'll be home tomorrow and I expect you to be behaving or things are going to change big time." Tears formed in my eyes, he didn't believe me. He wouldn't give me a chance to explain. He rambled on about me moving here for a reason and how Jake following was bound to cause trouble. How could my own Dad not believe me? Well, considering the reputation I built for myself it wasn't hard to see why. But I really thought I made a good impression on him here. Guess I was mistaken, one bad move and that's all it takes for the trust to shatter.

Now I know he wouldn't believe a word I said, especially anything bad against Jake seeing as it was probably my fault if he done anything. And now I have to go along with Jake's orders. Unless I tell Edward and then he can call my Dad and convince him. Yeah that's what I'll do.

I ran upstairs to wake Edward up but he was already awake, sat up on my bed. He looked so down, I wonder why.

"Edward, whats wrong?" I sat down next to him placing my hands on his.

"What's wrong? Bella are you playing me for a fool?" What is he talking about?

"I saw you, in the car. _Kissing_ Jacob." Ohh, no no no no _NO!_ He's taking it all wrong!

"Edward that's what I need to talk to you about, he forced me!"

"Forced you? It didn't look like you were struggling to me." He looked like he's just been torn in half, and it's all my fault.

"Edward... I need you to listen to me, please, you know me. Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Rose was starting to wake up and the less involved the better.

Edward nodded and followed me downstairs to the kitchen table.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything what happened this morning and I need you to listen. Please don't interrupt, it's hard enough to tell you."

The next ten minutes I spent telling him every single detail of this mornings events, and the more I said the paler he seemed to go. Once I was finished we sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Say something, please. I know you're angry so shout at me all you want, just say something."

I looked into his eyes, they looked dark and I couldn't help but feel like I was falling into them. I just want him to hug me, to kiss me and tell me it would be alright.

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a long sigh.

"I'm not angry at you Bella. I'm angry at the situation, enfuriated at Jacob, but I could never be angry with you. Of course I was upset earlier when I saw you in the car, but now I understand. I'm sorry." He came close to me and pulled me to him, resting his chin on my head.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should never have gone with him in the first place."

"Ssshhh it's okay." He kissed my head and rocked slowly. "I'll call Charlie to explain. Hand me the phone."

With me still cuddled up to him he rang the number to Andy's cell.

"Hello is Chief Swan there please? You can tell him it's Edward Cullen." Edward pleaded his best with Charlie to understand, but even he didn't have a chance to explain. I could see Edward getting unsettled almost as if he was going to shout at my dad to listen. He put the phone down and looked at me.

"What did he say?" It can't be good.

"He told me that since you had gone back to square one that it's probably best for me to stay away from you. He was disappointed and should have known better than to leave you alone for a few days. Also that one of the neighbours called him to say about the _wild parties_ that were going on every night." Ohhh maaaaaan! Now I'm really screwed!

**"**Well for christs sakes I don't care what people say anymore. I am not having this!"

I grabbed my car keys and headed for the door.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Edward chased after me and stood infront of the door to block me.

"To give that low life a good battering. Charlie can lock me up for all I care I will not let him ruin anything else for me!" By this point I was ready to explode. He can hurt me all he likes but in no way will I allow it to happen to my friends.

"And think what good that will do! He'll only get you in more trouble Bella. Trust me, it's not worth it." He raised his hands to my shoulders and stared at me deeply. I immediatly calmed down thanks to him.

"What's with all the shouting guys?" Rose and Emmett then came down the stairs, Rose looking as fresh as a daisy and Emmett yawning like monkey.

"Uhhh Bella wanted to drive my car to school. And you know how I get..."

"Geees Edward lighten up. It's just a chunk of sliver." Edward tensed, he hated people talking badly about his prescious car. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Right we're gonna head home, see at school in a bit." Rose hugged me goodbye and left with Emmett.

Edward and I were still stood by the front door.

"Alright I won't go. But you know he's going to be at school today, expecting me to have broken up with you and go to him."

"Yeah, and I don't want you near him one bit."

"Well, we'll just have to stay away from him. Like literally hide, at least until my dad comes home so I can tell him face to face, make sure he listens."

"I'll call the others and bring them up to date with everything."

* * *

Rose was furious, and I mean furious. Alice had to lock her in one of the toilets in the girls bathroom so she wouldn't go and hunt Jacob down. Emmett was just as bad, we managed to calm him down though and agreed that backing off until Charlie was home to handle it was the best idea.

Within the first half hour of being at school Jake was already looking for me. I was ridiculous that I had to hide, but ifitmeant keeping Edward safe then it had to be done.

Alice made me wear a hat that was big enough to keep my face hidden as I made it to the girls bathroom.

"Right okay, the plan is that you keep this hat on you at all times and during break and lunch you come straight back here. Lucky you have no classes with Jake and at least one with all of us so we can usher you along."

"Yeah, thanks Alice. I still can't believe that Charlie doesn't believe me though. I tried so hard to make him see that I've changed, and all it took was one thing to make him think I haven't." I leant against the wall and shut my eyes holding back my tears.

"Oh Bella. I only know what things were like for you from what you've told us, but I believe that all that was just a part of you growing up. It was a way for you to find yourself, and no matter what people have to say about you now you know for yourself that you've most certainly grown up and left all that behind. And if Charlie can't see that then I'll sure as hell make him." She wrapped her petite arms around my shoulders, I love this girl so much.

"Yeah what she said, now can you let me out of this damn cubicle I'm starting to find it hard to breathe!" Rose's voice echoed from the other end of the room where she was still locked in the toilet.

"Oh god, sorry! I completely forgot you went so quiet." Alice skipped to the cubicle and untied her scarf from where the handle was. Rose ran out with a hand on her throat and hand on her head dramtically gasping for air. We all laughed and inside I was thanking her for putting light to the miserable situation.

"So, hat on Bella, and off to Math you go." I groaned at the fact that I had stupid maths but I did as she instructed and hooked arms with my two favourite girls in my world.

Maths came and went without any problem, I had Emmett to keep me company and doing most of his work to keep my mind off things. While I done his work he thought it would be amusing to made bird noises and duck his head every time Mr Varner would look up. The whole back row was sniggering, lucky Mr Varner was old and couldn't hear us that good.

In English I was sat next to Rose and Jasper as we had to group together for some brainstorming. Yet a fat load of brainstorming was going on.

"Have you seen him at all yet? How's Edward?" I asked Jasper as soon as we got the chance to speak.

"No not yet, but I heard Mike Newton saying something about him charging around asking if anyone has seen you. And yeah, Edward is fine, just have to talk him out of going to find Jake every 10 minutes."

"Just make sure he doesn't. If I can get through today without being seen everything is going to perfect."

"Yes absolutely, and we're all coming to your house after school so Charlie will be made to listen to us. Hopefully he'll make that disgusting dog to community service or something."

"And I swear to God I am never having parties ever again. Well, not as long as there's cranky nosey neighbours around."

"Not to worry Bella, as long as we take it easy on the drinking, we can still have fun at ours." assured Jasper.

"Nope, you know what. I'm gonna give up drinking. From now on I swear to never touch alcohol until I'm 21. End of."

"Seriously?" Rose looked shocked. Haha.

"Seriously, whatever's left at home I'll throw out. Along with the cigarettes."

"Well look who just made me proud." Jasper grinned and they both side hugged me.

"I don't see a lot of work going on there kids." Mr Berty was peering over his glasses at us with a 'I-know-you're-not-working-but-try-to-make-it-look-like-you're-doing-something-for-the-sake-of-my-job' look.

"Right to it sir!" Rose replied with a cough and we buried our heads in our books.

The rest of the day went smooth, Alice and Rose each took turns ushering me to the toilet during break and the boys took over between classes. I felt like a criminal on the loose. I hadn't seen Edward at all today but luckily I had last class with him, Biology. I also hadn't seen Jake either, I'm taking that as a good thing.

Lunch was finally here and I was beyond hungry. The others had to be in the cafenteria incase Jake had walked in and got suspiscious. I just wish that Alice would hurry up with my food!

After 10 long horrible minutes she finally came.

"What took you so long my stomach is practically eating itself here." I said as I raided her bag to see that the lovely pixie got me burger and fries with some coke.

"Well sorry but I had to eat my own, some how sneak your food in here without looking like a greedy mare and the dodge Jake on the way here."

"You thaw him?" I was now stuffing an extremely delicious burger into my mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes I SAW him. He came to the cafenteria but once he saw you weren't at our table he grinned and walked away. Boy did that make us all fill with venom. _But _we brushed it off and that's when I got up to come here. Jake was stomping through the halls trying his phone all the time - good thing you left yours at home - is he really that thick to not look in here?"

"Good thing he is or I'm screwed!"

"Anyway just one more class left and then we can skip home to Charlie." How could we have gotton away with this much so far? Good thing we all came in Carlisle's mini van today so Jake wouldn't recognize it, just in case he felt like getting any funny ideas.

Once lunch was over Edward met me my the girls bathroon door and I said goodbye to Alice. I yanked my hat over my head so I could just about see, making a quick glance to see if Jacob was in sight.

"Hey baby, today has been so long without seeing you you wouldn't believe." He quickly kissed me on the cheek and we proceeded down the hall.

"Oh I do believe, I missed you so bad. Let's just cuddle all lesson." I grinned up at him.

"As much as I would love to I'm sorry to tell you we have a pop quiz. Mr Banner thought he'd be "friendly" and let me know."

"Urgh nooo that man is seriously dropping down the list of my favorite teachers."

"You have a list?"

"Not really, but I might start." We made it to class and sat down in our usual seats where there were two sheets of paper full of questions.

"This man is gonna kill my brain." I grumbled leaning into Edward.

"You know all the answers, just think the faster you answer them, the faster you're finished."

"I have such a smart boyfriend." Mr Banner then called the class' attention and told us to begin.

I surprised myself and flew throught all the questions finishing in half hour. Edward beat me by 5 minutes the smart ass. As we had finished early Mr Banner told us that we could pack up and leave. Maybe he ain't so bad after all and can now go back up on the list.

Edward took my hand in his and led us out to the parking lot.

"So we'll just wait in the car until the others arrive alright?" He said as he opened the car door for me.

"Yeah sure, it allows us some alone time anyway." I pulled him in the back with me and snuggled up in to him.

"Edward? Everthing is going to be okay isn't it?" I asked him, worried about seeing Charlie.

"Of course it is, we just didn't have a chance to explain things on the phone. When we see him at home he'll realise and all will be back to normal." I smiled and let my eyes fall, curling into his cosy hoody.

A few minutes later Jacob came out of the school building and got in his car. Edward and I both ducked and watched him drive away.

"Well at least he's gone." I nodded and leant back into him.

"They others should be out shortly."

"Mmmhhmm." I was so warm and comfortable in his embrace I was about to fall asleep.

"BOOM BABY!"

"Gaahh!" I leaped up in shock as I saw Emmett grinning through the window.

"Hahahahaha why so nervous Bells?" He said as he got into the drivers seat. Why Emse and Carlisle let him drive their car is beyond me.

"Watch your back Emmett, coz I will strike back." The others climbed in and we were then on our way to my house. Oh well, it's now or never to face the music.

**Please review! :) xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

With Emmett driving Edward sat next to me and held my hand all the way home. I was beyond nervous, what if Jacob beat us there and got to Charlie first? No that wouldn't happen, Charlie wouldn't let him get a word in.

We pulled up and each got out of the house, Alice however rushed to the door and let herself in, calling "Chief Swan" as she entered. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the house, not letting go of Edward's hand. Rose caught up and reached for my other hand giving it a quick squeeze and a reassuring smile. Jasper and Emmett were last to come in, closing the door behind them and joining us in the hall. Alice was already gone in search for Charlie, he was in the kitchen making some coffee.

"Just hear us out Chief Swan, Bella really hasn't done anything wrong I promise. You can even ask my Mom and Dad." After a very silent and long second Charlie sighed and came out into the hall.

"Alright explain it all and I promise not to interrupt." I let out a long breathe that I didn't realise I was holding and followed Charlie into the living room. We all took a seat, Emmett and Jasper sitting on the floor and Alice, Rose, Edward and I squished together on the sofa.

Just as I went to speak Alice began to say everything. She told him the basics of what went on, I'd have to tell him to need to know details when it's just us. Charlie's face softened asn he heard more and looked at me with a sorryful face. Once Alice was finished the room was filled with a weird silence. To break the silence we heard a snoring coming from the corner of the room where Emmett was sitting, he had only gone and fallen asleep. Rose rolled her eyes.

Charlie sat up straight in his chair and cleared his throat. "Right, well, I was actually already up to speed on this kids, but I just wanted to hear it from you for a sort of double confirmation."

What the what? He already knew!

"Wait what do you mean? If you already knew then why was you so quick to not believe me on the phone?" I was quite pissed he better not have put me through all this worry for nothing. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist calming me down.

"Relax I didn't know anything this morning but when I came home I headed straight up to Billy's to check in on him. Turns out Jake has been causing a lot of trouble for him and the boys up there. And I know I didn't give you a chance to explain Bella, I'm sorry. And you lot thanks for looking out for Bella, really means a lot." I relaxed back into Edward and smiled up at him.

"So what's going to happen to Jacob?" Edward questioned.

"Well, he came here for a fresh start but seeing as he's just made things worse he'sgoing to go back to Phoenix and will have to report to a probation officer, hopefully that will sort him out. Believe me kid if I knew what he was up to I would have sorted things out right away."

"And hey what's this about parties going on here?" Ohhh buggar.

"Umm well technically they weren't parties, we just had the music up a bit loud, but don't worry we didn't cause any problems for anyone and made it to school on time."

"Hmm okay. Suppose I should be grateful you kept it to the house and not going out to clubs." Oh don't think that thought didn't cross my mind!

After Charlie had cleared things up for us he headed upstairs to take a nap.

"Welllll now that that's all dealt with, I think it's time we head home." Jasper spoke up and kicked Emmett in the leg to wake him up.

"Hey hey what happened?" He stretched out and stood up looking confused.

"Come on sleepy head, time to go home. Edward you staying?"

"Umm actually do you mind if I just be alone tonight? I'm gonna take a back and call Angela, maybe attempt some homework." I just needed to be alone tonight.

"Yeah sure, come here." Edward pulled me close and kissed my head. "We can finally get back to normal now Jake's leaving, I promise."

"You're right, I love you Edward, thanks for everything."

"I love you to, my Bella." I reached up to kiss him passionatly, forgetting that the others were waiting in the doorway.

"Come on Eddie I'm starving here!" Emmett whined and made him way to the car eagerly, the others chuckled and followed leaving me and Edward alone.

"It's us til the end now Bella, no more interruptions, I promise to love you everyday of forever."

"And I promise to love you every second of forever." We grinned, foreheads touching, stealing kisses as Edward hummed a sweet tune spinning us softly around the living room.

*HONK HONK* "Edward for god sakes I'm hungry here!"

"Bella will you tell that boy to shut up before I have to get my gun out!" Charlie called from upstairs, he was cranky if he didn't get any sleep.

I pulled away from Edward, laughing. "You better go before Emmett starts eating the car seat."

"Yeah, wouldn't put it past him." He kissed me once more and left me alone in my bliss of a mood.

I finally found happiness, safety and a place to belong. But most of all I found real friends who I can call my family. And one day I know I will be a part of the Cullen family. This is just the beginning of a very long happy life.

**And thats the end! Thanks to all that followed I will be writing more stories as soon as :D**

**xxxx**


End file.
